


Blue Heart (yuuvik)

by RozalieHN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, YOI Soulmate Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozalieHN/pseuds/RozalieHN
Summary: He estado solo por mucho tiempo, enfocado únicamente en mi trabajo, sin darme cuenta del vacío de mi corazón, sin prestar atención lo que era importante de tener a alguien conmigoCuando pensé que no había solucion fue cuando te encontré.Los personajes son de Yuri on iceLa historia es de mi completa autoría.Au drama/sobrenatural
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que OS guste la historia del fic, es la primera en la que escribo con tanto drama y en especial le tengo un cariño especial a esta historia.
> 
> Acompañame a leer una historia conmovedora y sobrenatural.

Rosas azules.

Todos los días parecían iguales, siempre la misma rutina, siempre la misma manera de hacer las cosas, el tiempo a veces que parecía difícil de conseguir para algunos, para mi el tiempo era eterno.

Súplicas y ruegos, nada de eso me afectaba, con fría mirada y sin una pisca de piedad actuaba.

— No......por favor! No me lleves todavía!

— no hay vuelta atrás.... debo llevarte a tu última morada.

— pero puedo cambiar... hay tanto que puedo hacer todavía aquí!

— ya es tarde....

Y sin más arrancó el alma del cuerpo y la llevó conmigo.

\- esto no es justo....

Solloza el individuo.

— jamás lo ha sido..... 

Le respondí con frialdad.

Abrí el portal de luz y le indicó al hombre que pasé en el, un poco resentido lo hace.

Cuando al fin se disuelve la luz, veo hacía afuera de la ventana, hay un hermoso jardín, me siento atraído a el y salgo.

El sol es tan hermoso a esta hora, son pocas las veces que e podido verlo y me siento feliz de poder salir a la luz.

Hay flores de diversos colores y las que llama más mi atención son unas rosas azules, son tan hermosas estas, me acerco a olerlas, de pronto escucho risas que me hace voltear a ver de donde previene, eran niños que estaban jugando en un domo, a juzgar por su apariencia, son niños con cáncer, veo que están rodeando a alguien cuya risa me gusta, tiene un matiz muy hermosa, puede ser doctor por la bata blanca, de pronto voltea y siento mi respiración atorar, por su cabello pensé que era mucho mayor, pero mi sorpresa fue a ver a un bello joven dueño de una hermosa mirada.

Parece otro niño jugando con ellos, no sé porqué pero me quedé viéndole, me atraía, no podía ni quería apartar mi vista de él.

Después de un rato, vinieron unas enfermeras a llevarse a los niños, cada niño se despidió de él con un abrazo o un beso, el cual él les regala una hermosa sonrisa, cuando al fin lo dejaron solo, me anime a saludarle, estaba recogiendo los juguetes cuando noto mi presencia. Nuestras miradas se conectan, realmente es más hermoso de cerca, me mira con curiosidad y luego sonríe con simpatía, sentí algo en mi pecho, creo que me sonroje.

— Hola!... eres nuevo por aquí?

— yo..... yo.... quieres que te ayude?

Sonríe.

— claro.....pensé que podía hacerlo solo, pero trajeron más juguetes que de costumbre.

era tan hermoso, sus pestañas eran largas y plateadas, realmente era perfecto.

De pronto soltó casualmente.

— dime..... eres paciente o estás de visita?

Negué con la cabeza.

Me miró un poco compasivo.

— vienes por tratamiento?.... 

— bueno....yo....

— lo siento....creo que me estoy metiendo en lo que no me importa es que me dio curiosidad, en esta área está Oncología y a la par tenemos a los de VHS.

— ya veo..... no... no estoy enfermo, solo vine a ( me lo pensé un momento)...... a visitar a un amigo..... ( desvíe la mirada)

Me miró un momento como dudando, después soltó una suave sonrisa.

— ya....mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov...

Me extiende una mano, un poco dudoso la estrechó.

— Katsuki Yuuri...

Me jalo un poco más cerca de él, para verme mejor los ojos.

— japonés verdad!

— eeh!....si....

Me sentía arder al tenerlo tan cerca, luego me suelta y junta sus manos como en un aplauso.

— lo sabía!... siempre me a gustado su cultura, algún día pretendo ir de visita a ese hermoso país.

Su aura me gustaba, estaba llena de buenas vibras, era tan calidad su presencia.

— eres médico?

Luego me golpee mentalmente, es obvio que lo sea.

— bueno..... quisiera serlo....pero no.

Vio la confusión en mi cara, rápido añadió.

— soy voluntario aquí, vengo dos veces por semana a dar alegría a la niños con cáncer..... trabajo en una editorial, ya que tengo un horario bien flexible, quise invertirlo en algo útil.

Me quedé asombrado.

— qué hermoso corazón tienes.

Vi como se sonrojo,y luego sonríe tímido.

— no es....para tanto .... hay muchos que lo hacen también...

— no es....para tanto .... hay muchos que lo hacen también...

— no crea que todos ellos pongan todo de su corazón como tu.

Se puso muy sonrojado, y volvió a sonreir tímido.

Victor me atrae demasiado, no deseo apartarme de él, quisiera conocerlo más.

Cuando al fin llegamos a donde guarda las cosas, nos quedamos mirando un momento, en verdad me encanta el color de su mirada, era tan pura y sincera.

— el color de tus ojos es tan hermoso.

— eh!.....

— aaah lo siento no quise decirlo en voz alta.

Puso una mano en su mentón en señal de vergüenza y me sonríe con dulzura.

— también estaba pensando lo mismo de los tuyos, el color de tus ojos es precioso.... no sé cómo describirlo, son como dos safiros rojizos, me encantan.

Me hizo sonrojar.

— puedo seguir viéndote?.... quisiera ser cercano a ti....

Me miró de una manera tierna luego se acercó y me toma de ambas manos.

— me encantaría!

Amplíe mi sonrisa.

— te gustaría tomar un café ahora!..

Lo vi dudar un momento.

— aaaw lo siento creo que fue muy impulsivo, tal vez tengas algo que hacer ya.

— aaaw lo siento creo que fue muy impulsivo, tal vez tengas algo que hacer ya.

Negó con la cabeza.

— esperame un momento por favor. ... Me iré a cambiar.

Vi como desapareció tras una puerta, mi corazón golpea como loco contra mi pecho.

Cuando salió traía puesto un jeans azul con una remera negra que resaltaba más su palida piel, traía un bolso deportivo con él.

Me quedé envelesado un momento, se sonrojo un poco más, entonces me di cuenta que estaba siendo muy obvio, aparte mi mirada de él.

— conozco un lugar donde hacen un riko mokaccino.... te aseguró que te encantará.

Le sonrió en respuesta.

Realmente Víctor es una persona fascinante, con la que puedes hablar de cualquier tema y sin sentir el tiempo, me encanta su mirada turquesa, la forma en la que cae el flequillo en su frente tapando un ojo, su risa, el sexy tono de su voz, y sobre todo su ser interior, es muy bella persona, con las pocas horas que eh pasado a su lado, me doy cuenta que Víctor posee un alma maravillosa..... es lo que eh deseado todo este tiempo.

— bueno este es mi domicilio, te agradezco que me acompañaras hasta aquí..... estas seguro de que no quieres que te pida un taxi?

— descuida.... caminare un poco, quería asegurarme de que vinieras salvo a casa.

— eres tan dulce Yuuri.

Me le quedé viendo fijamente, puede ser que haya sido demasiado evidente mi coquetería con él, pero quiero dejarle en claro que realmente me interesa en esa forma.

— se que es repentino.... pero te molestaría si trato de pretenderte?

Se sonrojo bastante, realmente me está comenzando a gustar verlo así.

— no pretendo hacer nada que no desees hacer..... si solo me quieres considerar como un amigo.... entonces eso seré para ti.

Me mira tiernamente.

— me encantaría seguir viéndote... Yuuri.... dejemos que las cosas fluyan entre nosotros....

Sentí como mi corazón latía como loco.

Me acerqué y le entregue una rosa azul.

— no pude evitar quedarme con ella, pero la verdad, desde un principio quería dartela a ti.... es tan hermosa como tú.

La agarra y la lleva a su nariz.

— gracias Yuuri....

Me dice con suavidad, me impino un poco y le doy un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendole, me voy dejándole todavía con la sorpresa en su mirada, cuando reaccionó, va detrás de mi, llega hasta doblar la esquina pero ya no me ve, se nota un poco decepcionado, lo observó desde arriba de un edificio, realmente me gusta, pero debo dejar que elija si desea enamorarse de mi..... o no.....


	2. Más que un deseo

2\. Más que un deseo

Es increíble cuando estás al lado de alguien por quién sientes mariposas , el tiempo no te parece suficiente para estar a su lado, desearías que fuera eterno ese momento en el cual el simple tacto de las mano, te hace sentir tan feliz, deseas conservar el calor del momento para siempre , sin duda es la persona por la que siempre anhele tener a mi lado. 

\- Katsuki Yuuri! donde diablos has estado? 

la voz molesta de mi amigo me trae de vuelta, con su mirada gélida me acusa de algo indevido, desvío la mirada por instinto.

\- no se de que me estás hablando Phichit....

\- ten por lo menos los huevos de mentirme viéndome a la cara Yuuri!!!!

ralmente se sentía el aura asesina de Phichit.

Basile un poco al preguntar pero lo hice.

\- esto... acaso olvide algo contigo?

lo sentimos gruñir un poco de pronto me jala de la camisa para que lo mire, se miraba demasiado molesto.

\- tu!... realmente eres tan despistado que a veces me dan ganas de darte un...

de pronto pone una cara de desconcierto, y empieza a olfaterme.

\- oye! basta deja de hacer eso pareces un can en busca de droga.

\- es peor que eso.... apestas a humano!!

sentí una gota de sudor recorrer mi espalda.

\- no..no se a que te refieres.....

\- Katsuki Yuuri! conoces las reglas..... no debes acercarte a un ser que no esté en la lista!.... humanos y demonios nunca deben armonizar.... debemos ser invisibles ante todos... lo has olvidado acaso?!

suspire con pesadez.

\- no eh roto ninguna regla Phichit..... 

\- Yuuri.... te quiero hermano.... por eso no permitiré que hagas una tontería... te lo pregunto de nuevo.... te acercaste a un humano?

-..... no....

\- Yuuri!....

\- no... no lo hice....

respira resignado y se cruza de brazos.

\- no puedo hacer nada cuando te pones en ese plan.... solo ten cuidado quieres.... y no hagas ninguna tontería....

\- lo hare..... no te preocupes.... mmm.... esto... dime porque estás tan molesto.... olvide algo?

\- lo sabía! lo olvidaste!!.. se supone que hoy me enseñariás a patinar.... me duele que te olvides de nuestra cita.... Yuuri! 

\- Aaah.. es cierto.... gomenasai.... no lo hice con intención...

inflo las mejillas molesto a veces se pone demasiado dramatico.

\- oooh.... vamos.... te enseñaré hacerlo.... y si quieres puedes grabarlo ..

su rostro se iluminó.

\- aah! si es así te perdono kobutachan ..... vamos!

\- no me digas asiii!

sé rie con estruendo.

&'&&&&&&

No dejo de pensar en Víctor, los días que hemos salido han sido un hermoso sueño, no pensé que podía ser tan feliz con alguien, Víctor es el ser más maravilloso que he conocido. 

estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles, traia unas gafas de lectura, que lo hacían verse más intelectual, rápido hizo volar mi imaginación , Víctor porque eres tan jodidamente sexy bb, inconsciente muerdo mi labio inferior.

todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que toque la puerta para hacerme notar, de inmediato sus ojos se clavan en mi, brillan con emoción .

\- perdón....pero necesito a un editor para que revise mi libro.... me dijeron que tú eres el mejor.... tienes tiempo de hacerlo? ( dije en tono coqueto).... no sé .... si tú quieres ... podríamos salir a tomar algo y no se .... tal vez podríamos dejar que las cosas fluyan entre nosotros, que me dices?...

sonreí galante.

Me sonrie por el halago y se sonroja un poco, se levanta y se quita con gracia los lentes.

\- para ti ... tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tampoco se queda atrás, lo hace con un tinte sensual, realmente es tan sexy, tengo ganas de encerrarlo en una habitación y hacerle tantas cosas.

Victor es dulce, amable, caballeroso, tiene porte y los ojos más hermosos que nunca había visto, y hay veces tiende a portarse como un pequeño... adoro cada detalle de su personalidad.

— Víctor tienes helado cerca de tus labios.....

— aaww en serio!

Trato de limpiarse pero no lo logro, me acerqué y me atreví a lamerlo, por una milésima de segundo toqué su labio inferior con mi lengua, fue una sensación bastante erótica para ambos, de inmediato se puso colorado.

— Yuuri!!

Dijo tocándose con las puntas de sus dedos donde lami.

— te molesto que lo hiciera?

— no...pero estamos en un lugar público..... no te molesta que vean?

— claro que no.... sabes me muero por darte un beso ( tome su mentón mientras le ronroneo mi deseo) quisiera saber a qué saben tus delicados y hermosos labios.

Abrió más los ojos en sorpresa, su rostro se tornó de un hermoso carmin, me sentí orgulloso de ser yo quien lo pusiera así.

— Víctor... crees que voy muy rápido contigo?

\- no..... digas eso... por favor...

Río con suavidad.

— eh.. no....

todavía tenía mi mano sobre su mentón, acariciándolo con las yemas de mis dedos

\- si pudieras leer mis pensamientos... huirias de mi, por saber todas las cosas que quisiera hacerte ..... Vitya...

sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, mordí mi labio en coquetería, tenía unas grandes ganas de besarlo y hacer mio a ese hermoso angel.

Nos quedamos viendo un momento que no era para nada incómodo, grababa en mi mente todo rasgo de su bello rostro , cada línea, cada expresión, de pronto una pequeña sonrisa pícara se refleja en él.   
Se acerca y me da un pequeño beso, fue tan fugaz pero tierno a la vez, cuando se alejó un quedó gemido se le escapó de sus labios, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en vergüenza , me derritió el corazón , a pesar de verse extrovertido, Víctor es un poco tímido. le sonreí en respuesta, tome su mano y la bese con delicadeza.

seguimos caminando por el parque, el fresco de la tarde era tan reconfortante que hacía una buena atmósfera para decir tantas promesas.

Nos acercamos hacia una banca bajo un árbol, la brisa era tan fresca que nos hacía mover los cabellos en una suave danza.

La pestañas de Víctor brillaban tan hermosas cuando los rayos del sol le daban, podía estar todo el día mirándole y nunca aburrirme. Víctor en en verdad me gustas y mucho.

De pronto me paré frente a él, se me quedó viendo con curiosidad.

— Víctor.....yo.. puede que sea muy repentino.... o que todo este pasando rápido, pero tu...en verdad me gustas y mucho y me preguntaba si tú querías o... quisieras ser... mi novio....

dije con suavidad 

sentí que el sonrojo cubrió mi cara, Víctor también lo hizo, no aparte la mirada de él, me sentia ansioso de saber su respuesta, estoy conciente que no debo precionarlo a una decisión apresurada, pero son tantas las emociones que siento por él, deseo saber si puede ser mio, sus labios se abrían de vez en cuando, pero no decía nada, por un momento se puso algo nervioso y pensativo, tal vez lo estaba presionando después de todo, no tenemos mucho de estar viéndonos, y podía llevarlo a tomar una decisión que después llegará arrepentirse.

me inque y tome una de sus manos con suavidad.

\- No te sientas presionado, dime lo que sientes .... respetaré tu decisión ...

sus ojos se aguaron un poco, por un momento sentí que iba a salir corriendo de ahí, si eso ocurría entonces en verdad no era el momento adecuado para él lo que menos quiero es presionarlo ni pretendo hacerle daño, respetaré su decisión .

tomo mi rostro entre sus manos me sentía tan fragil entre ellos, nos miramos con los sentimientos a flor de piel, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, haciéndome doler el pecho, entonces es un no?.

\- acepto...

dijo tan quedamente pero con un gran sentimiento, sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho.

\- oooh... Vitya!

no me dijo nada más no habría que hacerlo, ya nuestras miradas decían lo que nuestros labios no dejaban escapar , brillaban con intensidad, él sentía lo mismo que yo, y eso era maravilloso, me sonroje de sobre manera al igual que Víctor iba a decir algo, cuando él se me tiró encima, caímos con gracia parecíamos dos adolecentes sin importarnos la mirada inquisitiva de la gente, podría quedarme largo tiempo abrazado a él escuchando su hermosa risa en mis oídos, estaba feliz al igual que yo.

\- te amo.... Vitya....


	3. 3. El día que comencé a odiar lo que soy

3\. El dia que comencé a odiar lo que soy.

Varias veces me he quedado embelesado mirándolo ,me encanta sus facciones, son tan finas pero con encanto varonil, el precioso color de sus ojos, cuántas veces me e perdido en ellos en cuanto hablamos, es un bello mar en el cual quisiera descubrir sus secretos, sus labios, tan delgados y rosados siempre ansió besarlos con tanta pasión , me encantaría recorrer su delicada piel con la yema de a mis dedos y ver cómo está se eriza a mi tacto. he fantasiado con el día que al fin intimemos...., y he de decir que no soy un santo ....

deseo hacerle tantas cosas, me quema el deseo de sentir su piel bajo la mía, quiero escucharlo gemir de placer , escuchar mi nombre deslizar en sus labios con esa voz tan sensual que tiene, me mojan las ganas por hacerlo , quiero escuchar su voz pérdida en el deseo, han sido tantos siglos en abstinencia y no es que no haya tenido oportunidad de desahogar lo que siento con alguien , es sólo que nadie me ha atraído tanto como Víctor Nikiforov para hacerlo.

quiero desembocar todo este fuego en Víctor , y solo con él, solo el puedo calmar el deseo que siento... 

Pero...... 

A la vez tengo miedo de alejar lo, con solo proponerle algo indecente, me regaño internamente cada vez que tengo estos pensamientos pervertidos.

él es un alma pura, un angel sin alas que da luz y alegría a quien la necesita, lo que hace por esos niños es bastante noble, los ve con tanto cariño y trata que se olviden por un momento en el lugar en que se encuentran , sacándoles una sonrisa, tiene un alma buena y eso me hace pensar en lo que soy.... tengo miedo de ensuciar su luz, él , es tan dulce y no solo lo deseo en lo sexual, también lo deseo en lo ágape que es, así es como veo a Víctor..... no hace falta estar tanto tiempo con él para darse cuenta de lo que es su bella alma.

no pensé que sería codicioso por alguien pero eso me hace sentir Víctor, trato que mis instintos no me ataquen , si dejo que me controle el deseo de lujuria, podría lastimar a Víctor , lo haría sentir utilizado y herido, y es lo que menos quiero hacerle, me sonrojo al descubrirme tan adsorto en ese tema , pero tengo miedo del día que Víctor descubra lo que soy, y se aleje de mi.

de pronto el rostro de mi ruso está tan cerca de mi, esos preciosos ojos me ven con tanta curiosidad, parpadeo en sorpresa.

\- Yuuri... en dónde tienes tú cabeza.

\- lo siento ... me decías...

toca mi cabeza como diciendo pequeño tonto.

\- te estaba preguntando , si quisieras ser voluntario también?

\- eh?

\- un chico nos dejó por sus estudios.... así que pensé que talvez ... tú quisieras ...

sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, al igual que las mías, me miraba con tanta ansiedad, tome sus manos y las besé.

\- me encantaría hacerlo.... pero no podría.... mi trabajo no me lo permite..

se me quedó viendo sorprendido.

\- es en serio!?

desvíe la mirada apenado.... no podía decirle que no se nos permite ayudar a los humanos para vivir , mi trabajo era solo venir a recolectar almas y mostrarle el camino para su descanso...después de todo soy un ayudante de la muerte....

\- en verdad lo siento mucho...

\- perdona ... no considere tu trabajo.... a todo esto en que trabajas Yuuri?.... casi siempre de veo en traje negro..... eres ejecutivo o detective?

nos quedamos viendo fijamente, en verdad no deseaba mentirle...pero no tenía opción .

\- no es fácil de explicar...

\- que injusto.... tú sabes a qué me dedico, en que edificio vivo, que me gusta comer y que me anima pero no sé nada de ti.

me dolió ver lo tan decaído.

\- no es mi intención hacerte sentir así Víctor.

\- dejémoslo así.... tal vez mal entendi en que punto nos encontramos ahora... les diré que busquen a alguien mas.... 

me dió la espalda, sentí un poco de frío en sus palabras, en verdad no puedo decirle nada... lo alcanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- lo siento.... en verdad lo siento... !

\- está bien... tienes tus razones y no debo entrometerme demasiado... no quise ofenderte

hice que me viera , sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

\- no es porque no confíe en ti ... créeme por favor es que no puedo decirlo... si fuera por mí lo dijera... pero mi trabajo, me impide hacerlo.... créeme por favor... además pensarías que estoy loco!

\- jamás pensaría eso de ti Yuuri...

agache la mirada y comence a llorar, en verdad no quería que Víctor sintira que había huecos en nuestra relación... sentí sus brazos rodearme.

\- Yuuri... esta bien no es tu culpa... 

lo ví y me sonríe con dulzura.

\- está bien... solo olvidemos esto .... nee

nos fuimos a sentar a una banca frente al parque, Víctor se miraba más calmado.

\- que es?

\- en el hospital...hay un niño ingresado desde hace mucho, su madre murió de cáncer hace un año... nadie sabe quién es su padre... y al no haber parientes... el gobierno se está encargando de sus gastos... al principio ese niño no hablaba con nadie, se encerraba en su mundo, así que me llamo bastante la atención, poco a poco me acerqué a él hasta lograr sacarle una sonrisa... su salud es un sube y baja... por eso no le dan el alta.... pero al hacerlo lo llevarían a un orfanato... y estoy seguro que ahí se sentiría fatal... lo sé por experiencia.

una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, me quedé con la boca abierta jamás imaginé que Víctor venía de un lugar asi.

\- me gustaría adoptarlo... lo he intentado... pero me la están poniendo difícil... dicen que un niño así necesita de muchos cuidados, ya les comprobé que puedo asumir la responsabilidad de su tratamiento... pero dicen que debería estar casado…

\- vaya... son crueles....

\- si lo son... pero sabes ... no me rendiré... hay casos que si se los dan para ser padres solteros, toma tiempo... pero no es difícil de realizar... por el no me rendiré....

\- espero que lo logres cariño

******

\- Yuuri.... se que eres inmortal.... pero estar tanto tiempo en agua fría te hará daño amigo....

\- lo sé ... solo déjame calmar esta ansiedad que siento...

últimamente siento tanto calor al estar con Víctor,un deseo incontrolable por hacerlo mío, pero cada vez que eso pasa, me alejo de él, para evitar hacerle daño... dicen que por el tiempo que tengo de celibato, mis hormonas están reclamando me, algo tan natural como respirar.

\- eres raro últimamente Yuuri....

\- a que te refieres?

-bueno por ejemplo ... a dónde vas siempre que tienes oportunidad, has encontrado algo divertido... y no lo quieres compartir conmigo?... vamos dime no se lo diré a nadie.... últimamente te vas vuelto más reservado... siento que me estas haciendo a un lado...

me acomodo mejor en la bañera, apoyando los brazos en la orilla junto a mi cabeza.

\- no te oculto nada Phichit.... créeme por favor.... y si lo hiciera tendría que matarte..

dije para aliviar el ambiente,, see queda viendo un poco molesto, en eso entra una mariposa negra , extiendo la mano para que se pose y darme el mensaje.

\- que sucede Yuuri?.

\- debo ir por alguien...

\- aah ya veo... bueno me voy para que te cambies ... pero recuerda nuestra cena por favor... no me dejes plantado como la última vez..

*****

Camino por los pasillos del hospital, llevando flores para despistar, daba gracias al cielo, porque no era el hospital en el que Víctor hace voluntariado , no se que haría si fuera descubierto, miró fijo a la puerta , me aseguro que nadie este presente y me deslizo hacia adentro, el sonido del la máquina me recibe,sobre la cama está la persona que debo guiar hacia su último destino.

\- hola...

\- hola.... Naoyoki .... cómo te has sentido?

\- duele cuando respiro...

\- quieres que se acabe ese dolor?

me ve con sus ojitos con un poco de temor y esperanza a la vez, no quería ser frío frente a él, odiaba cuando me asignaba personas muy jóvenes, por eso trataba de ser amable en su último respiro.

\- esas ... flores son para mi...

asiento, y sus ojos brillan.

\- son tan hermosas!

se las di , las olfatea y sonrie.

\- su aroma es igual...

\- a quien es igual?..

\- a mi persona especial...

\- ya veo.... entonces Naoyoki..... que me dices... no quieres que se acabe ese dolor?... te gustaría volver a ver a mamá.

su rostro se iluminó.

\- puedo ver a mi mami!

\- ella te esta esperando... me dió un mensaje para ti... " no tengas miedo pequeño, al principio dolerá, pero al final te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos"

\- en serio veré a mi mami...

\- si tú quieres ir...por supuesto... si no tardarás un poco en verla, y será más doloroso todavía...

\- quiero ir con mami... pero haré llorar a alguien mas... y eso es duele tambien...

\- tu decides pequeño.

me quedé esperando su respuesta , en verdad lo pensó, al final sonrie y me mira fijamente.

\- por favor... consuela lo por mi.

no sabía a quien se refería, pero asentí ante su deseo.

\- entonces cierra los ojos por favor.

así lo hizo y lleve mi mano hacia sus ojos, se iluminó un momento su rostro y de repente cayó el cuerpo... una luz verde se aparece a mi lado, cuando desaparece es él que se está teniendo el pecho sorprendido.

\- en verdad dolió... pero ahora ya no duele.

\- lo vez... te dije que estarias bien, abrire el portal, asi te reunidas con tu mami

dije con suavidad, el sonrió. espere hasta que entró en el, y me comencé a retirar, teniendo cuidado que nadie me viera, cerre la puerta tras de mí, avance unos pasos cuando iba a dar la vuelta aparece Víctor con un gran oso de felpa, nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos un momento.

\- Yuuri..... que haces aquí?

creo que me puse pálido, no sabía que decirle, de pronto vimos a un doctor correr a nuestro lado seguido de unas enfermeras, se metieron al cuarto del que hace poco había salido, Víctor soltó el peluche , entro en pánico, siguió a las personas.

entonces lo comprendi

me fui detrás de él, desde la puerta miramos cómo el doctor luchaba para recuperar al paciente inútilmente, el pitillo de la máquina anunciando lo evidente, despues de unos minutos , declararon muerto al niño, Víctor no se lo creía , a pesar que las enfermeras trataron de sacarlo de ahí, Víctor se aferró al cadáver del niño llorando amargamente , gritando el porqué había pasado, 

se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo así, unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, temblaba de impotencia, entonces fue la primera vez que odie lo que realmente era.


	4. 4. Ángel Herido

4\. Angel herido.

Desde ese momento comencé a odiar todo lo que era, lo que menos quería era lastimar a ese ser tan dulce y tierno,..... pero lo hice

Vi todo el dolor en sus ojos por ese ser que dejó de existir, realmente amaba a ese pequeño que guíe hasta los brazos de la muerte, realmente me sentía tan basura por haberle provocado todo , quería decirle que sentía mucho haberlo hecho, que jamás pensé que era él pequeño niño del que me hablando, e incluso que era Víctor de quien hablaba el niño.

" por favor consuela a esa persona cuando yo ya no esté, es lo único que me duele dejar aqui.

Acompañe a Víctor en todos los preparativos del funeral, fue algo agridulce ese momento , como ya lo había comentado Víctor , el niño no tenía familiares y placticamente estaba algo desolado el lugar, algunos doctores y enfermeras que lo habían tratado por todo este tiempo, algunos compañeros de trabajo de Víctor y nada más…

Fue tan doloroso de verdad, el día del funeral fue peor, Víctor estaba muy afectado, casi se desmaya en el lecho del niño, repitiendo una y otra vez porqué.... porqué.... porqué...

lo sostuve con fuerza cuando el pequeño féretro bajo , todavía no se lo creía.

me ofrecí a quedarme con él hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero me dijo que quería estar solo un tiempo, temi lo peor , pero me aseguro que no intentaría nada en contra de él, solo quería tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado, tuve que desistir , tampoco tengo derecho de obligarlo a estar conmigo, despues de todo yo solo soy un asesino.

\- Yuuri te sucede algo amigo ?

veo a mi amigo , me mira de una manera tan interrogante .

\- porque lo preguntas?

\- últimamente te vez decaído....casi no duermes y siento que ya no tienes ganas de guiar a las almas a la otra vida, que te pasa, has perdido el brillo de tu mirada, sabes que no debes perderlo o te convertirás en un espectro... no me gustaría perder te de esa manera....

bajo la mirada a mis manos.

\- no me sucede nada Phichit.... no me pasa nada.

estamos en la azotea de un edificio de gobierno, el viento sopla tan frío y fuerte que cuesta respirar, calando me en los huesos , recordando me el sentimiento de angustia cuando el alma va dejando el cuerpo al morír dejándolo frío, pero esto no se compara nada a lo que siento por hacer sufrir a Víctor.

ya a pasado dos semanas desde el funeral y cumpliendo con el deseo de Víctor, le di su espacio, pero no soporto no saber nada de él, no contesta mis llamadas e incluso lo fui a buscar a su trabajo pensando tal vez para distraerse había regresado a el, pero nadie sabe nada de Víctor desde el sepelio.

Entonces fui a su edificio , me alivie cuando el administrador dijo que Víctor se encontraba ahí, lo sabia bien ya que pedía comida a domicilio una vez al día, le dije que era su novio, un poco sorprendido pero amablemente me indico cual era su departamento, mientras subía en el ascensor mi corazón latía como loco, ya que no sabía si lo tomaría bien o mal mi presencia ahí. 

estaba frente a su puerta con un poco de duda tocó el timbre, una, dos, tres veces y no había respuesta me comencé a preocupar, entonces golpee la puerta esperando que algo sucediera, no me costaba nada entrar a su departamento, pero no quería asustarlo si solo me aparezco de la nada en el.

\- Víctor! estás ahí soy Yuuri!!

toque varias veces ya comenzaba a incomodar a los vecinos , estaba por entrar en sombra, cuando la puerta se abre despacio, lo primero que asomo fue su hermoso cabello plateado un poco alborotado tenía un rostro soñoliento y un poco demacrado.

\- Yuuri... que haces aquí?.

me pregunta sorprendido de verme ahí, quede aliviado al verlo.

\- estaba preocupado por ti , no saber de ti en estos días me carcomía el alma, perdón si te desperté.... pero quería verte ....

me mira un poco incrédulo , después abre la puerta para dejarme pasar, tenía una sábana envolviendo su cuerpo, al parecer estaba vestido , pero por alguna razón se aferraba a ella.

\- entra…

\- disculpa la intromisión...

al entrar estaba un poco oscura la instancia, había corrido las cortinas haciendo una noche artificial.

\- perdón por el desorden... pero últimamente no he sentido ganas de hacer nada...

\- descuida es comprensible..... te molesta si corro las cortinas?

\- no... haslo...

me dirijo a la ventana y abro las cortinas, Víctor puso su brazo a la altura de su rostro para protegerlo de la luz, examinando lo bien, su estado era notoriamente deprorable, había perdido algo de peso, y tenía grandes ojeras.... nos quedamos viendo fijamente , sentía que quería llorar por ver en el estado que lo había orillado a estar, de pronto Víctor se sintió incómodo..

\- quieres sentarte...

dijo despues de una larga pauta, nos sentamos frente a frente, pero Víctor no me miraba, su cabeza estaba agachada, su flequillo caía travieso tapándole un ojo, mientras se concentraba en ver sus manos unidas entre sí .

\- Víctor ... se que es estúpido preguntar lo que es evidente... pero... cómo has estado?.

respiro profundamente mientras sus ojos seguían fijos a sus manos.

\- tal vez pienses que estoy siendo demasiado dramatico con esto....

\- jamás pensaria eso de ti... es comprensible tu estado...

una leve sonrisa se le dibuja 

\- en verdad quería a ese niño.... quería darle una mejor oportunidad... los doctores dijeron que sus pulmones se estaban recuperando, que si seguía así, pronto le darían.... el alta....pero entonces ... porqué ocurrió su deceso?.... era muy joven demasiado joven para esto le ocurriera... él era tan tierno...

su voz sale como un sollozo al final, de pronto una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, avergonzado se tapa el rostro con ambas manos, trata de contenerse, pero no lo logra, con un poco de duda me acerqué y lo rodeo con mis brazos en señal de apoyo...

\- Víctor lo lamento muchísimo .... lamento no poder hacer algo para hacerte cambiar el ánimo, se que las palabras de consuelo no son lo suficiente en este momento.... pero quiero decirte que lamento el dolor que te esta embargando... de haberlo sabido antes ... tal vez..... yo... de haber sabido que tus hermosos turquesas se verían hundidos por el dolor de la perdida de esa pequeña creatura, entonces yo .... yo no...

realmente me siento tan frustrado por llevarlo en este estado de infierno, mi hermoso angel, cuanto lamento lo que te hice sufrir mi amor... me mira arqueando una ceja en duda, sus preciosos ojos están tan llorosos, se clavan en mi como queriendo mirar a través de mi alma.

\- Yuuri... hablas como si tú tuvieras la culpa.... Yuuri.... no tienes que sentirte de esa manera.... lamento el estado tan deprorable que me encuentras... ( hace una pauta, mordiendo su labio inferior en reproche).... pero honestamente quisiera estar solo en este momento.

se esfuerza por mostrar una sonrisa suave, sus ojos están tan llenos de tristeza, se me hace un nudo en la garganta, sé que no tengo derecho a deprimirle nada.... si tan solo supieras.... me odiarias ? 

\- Víctor .... no me pidas que te deje por favor, no soporto la sola idea de que te quedes encerrado aquí con tu dolor...

\- en estos momentos no soy la mejor compañía Yuuri... talvez diga algo impropio y no quisiera lastimarte ...

\- está bien ... desahógate, llora y maldice lo que quieras , no me sentiré ofendido por qué hagas eso.... no dejes que eso te consuma... nadie sabe el porqué de las cosas hoy puedes estar feliz de la vida y al siguiente día la fatalidad está en la puerta de la casa, es el ciclo de la vida.... era su destino Vitya... y contra eso no se puede luchar.... talvez te parece vomito verbal lo que te digo... pero es la realidad ... estás en tu derecho sentirte así......llora todo lo que quieras , grita y maldice al destino de esto... pero debes aceptar que es el camino que tarde o temprano llevaremos, mientras tanto debemos tratar de vivir la vida tal cual dicta el corazón, hasta el día que nos toque a nosotros irnos también.

me atreví acariciar sus manos , la forma en la que me mira es tan vulnerable.... creo que le dije algo cursi y a la vez crudo.., pero no sé qué es lo correcto de decir en estos casos....porque después de todo soy alguien que ayuda a la muerte ha realizar su trabajo tambien..., y sé supone que no debo tener tanta sensibilidad como un ser humano....

pero

Víctor me hace sentir diferente de lo que realmente soy.

acarició su rostro entre mis dedos, cierra los ojos para tratar de relajarse, sentí arder mi rostro, a pesar de su estado no deja de ser tan hermoso , me voy acercando lentamente a sus labios , pero no lo beso, me detengo, no es correcto aprovecharse de alguien dolido, vuelvo a mi posición original, Víctor talvez me sintió porque despacio abre sus turquesas y me ven confundidos.

vuelvo acariciar su rostro, en verdad desearía que Víctor se encontrará en otra situación para poder acariciarlo de otra manera, solo dos veces me he deleitado en el sabor de sus labios, y no es que no haya habido ocasión de hacerlo, pero respecto mucho a Víctor , y a pesar que siempre me atrapa entre sus brazos y me mima, no lo he besado más que de la mejilla, no quiero asustarle con los sentimientos que me embargan de hace poco, lo asustaría de saberlos... para distraerme de esos eróticos pensamientos me pongo de pie ante la sorpresa de mi albino.

\- te ayudaré asear cariño...

me quito el chaleco y la corbata , arrollo las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y empiezo a buscar los utensilios de limpieza.

\- no te moleste Yuuri.... yo lo haré después..

\- permíteme ayudarte bebe, debes sentirte cansado todavía, si te sientes mejor después de asear, haremos algo de comer... ne!?

un poco dudoso, termina aceptando, vaya en verdad Víctor está viviendo en un chiquero pero es comprensible su estado de animo, además no me asusta mucho el desorden de Víctor, he visto habitaciones que parecen verdaderos vertederos de basura, poco a poco le voy dando a la estancia su forma habitual, recojo la basura, pasó la escoba y el trapeador , lavo los platos y estoy recogiendo su ropa.

\- cariño a donde está la lavadora?

grito desde lejos.

\- al lado izquierdo de mi habitación.

\- ok!

abro el cuarto de Víctor y limpio el poco desorden que hay, tal parece que la fortaleza de Víctor en estas semanas a sido el sillón de la sala, estoy por entrar al cuarto de lavado cuando escucho un un golpe seco y un tropel.

\- espera! no entres ahí acabo de recordar algo que no hice!

demasiado tarde ya estoy ahí, veo que tiene algunas prendas en la secadora, hay una canasta al lado y empiezo a sacarla , Víctor entra jadeando y un poco sonrojado, mientras lo volteó a ver interrogante, luego se cubre el rostro en vergüenza.

\- yo... yo no quería que vieras eso tan vergonzoso de mi!!

lo veo confundido , entonces miro lo que estoy sosteniendo en las manos, pensé que era un pañuelo negro, pero lo desdobló mejor y veo que es una tanga, de inmediato la sangre subió a mi rostro y la suelto asustado.

\- o por dios!... yo lo siento!....

Víctor no se atreve a darme la cara, pero tiene las orejas tan rojas de la vergüenza.

\- disculpa olvide que ayer había puesto mi ropa interior aquí... no tienes que hacer esto.... si quieres puedes salir ... yo me encargo, tú ya hiciste mucho por mí... además huele mal mi otra ropa.

su voz sonaba tan nerviosa , mientras metía en la canasta la ropa con las manos temblorosas, me dió tanta ternura verlo así , lo abrace por atrás y solto un pequeño gemido en sorpresa.

\- nada de lo que vea o lo que hagas me hará avergonzarte de ti cariño... el amor es aceptar al otro con todo y sus defectos , Víctor yo no espero que seas perfecto, así que no trates de forzarte para serlo, solo se tú, porque te amo tal cual eres, tampoco yo soy perfecto....

trate de sonar lo más cariñoso y calmado que pude, para que se relajara y funcionó , sentí como poco a poco nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, me quedé abrazándolo de espaldas, mientras el dió una larga inhalada de aire, y se recostó más a mi pecho.

Gracias….Yuuri…..

Te amo….. Vitya…..


	5. 5. A flor de piel

5\. A flor de piel

No deje a Víctor hasta verlo de otro ánimo, me quedé hacerle compañía y cuidar de él, hasta que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

al principio, todo fue un poco vergonzoso.... ninguno estaba acostumbrado a convivir tanto tiempo con otra persona, me sentí tan tímido en cuanto lleve mi maleta con algunas cosas, Víctor me miró de pies a cabeza en cuanto me apareci en su puerta, pero estaba más sorprendido de verme en vaqueros, tenis y camiseta, siempre me había visto de traje.

\- en serio no debes hacerlo.... estaré bien en unos días te lo prometo....

\- no... cariño no te dejare hasta saber que estarás mejor...además como me pides que me vaya si todavía me muestras esa carita tan deprimida...

\- yo ..... no quiero molestarte.....

\- para nada lo haces.... cuidar de ti, me va ser conocerte mejor cariño, también quiero que me conozcas más Vitya ....

se me queda viendo con preocupación un momento, después su rostro se tornó un poco rojo, como avergonzado, haciendo doler mi pecho.

\- no te agrada la idea?

\- no es eso.... me agrada y mucho.... solo que no tengo otro dormitorio.... y entonces tú... y yo..... 

entonces cai en cuenta porque se avergonzo.

\- no tienes porqué temer Vitya, dormiré en el sofá.

\- ah!..... No....Yuuri no quise sonar así... no debes dormir ahí va ser incómodo para ti....quédate en mi habitación.... por favor!

\- gracias pero... no puedo .... No todavía, sería un poco incómodo hacerlo, ya que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, lo más prudente es que sea de esa manera.

\- Yuuri... tú eres mi novio, sería normal hacerlo ya....

\- si ..... pero no quiero forzarte a hacerlo si te sientes incómodo , lo haré hasta que lo estés , además.... crees que me quedaria quieto si duermo contigo?

dije en tono juguetón, se sonrojo de sobremanera, 

Perder a alguien que amas en verdad debe de ser doloroso, llevo tanto tiempo en este oficio que ya casi habia olvidado lo que es esa sensación.

soledad , recuerdos, tactos, momentos que quedan marcados para siempre en la memoria.

a veces lo miraba llorar en silencio, me limitaba a abrazarlo con ternura, cuando eso sucedia, le daba su espacio, pero no lo dejaba solo, y en cuanto me decía de sus sentimientos lo escuchaba atentamente .

Trate de hacer que Víctor se sintiera agusto conmigo, hacíamos el aseo , las compras y la comida, realmente parecíamos pareja de recién casados, pero sin consumar el matrimonio claro.....

la primera vez que intentamos cocinar pasta , está se quemó por distraernos en una película , reímos mucho por lo descuidados que fuimos, tuvimos que ordenar comida a domicilio.

En verdad han sido unos días maravillosos estar juntos, poco a poco Vitya vuelve a la normalidad, tanto que decidió volver al trabajo , eso me daba la pauta para hacer lo mío.

Vitya es bien discreto después de aquello que hablamos , no me pregunta nada de lo que hago, pero hay veces que tal vez quisiera hacerlo, en verdad me siento mal por ocultarle lo que soy....

siempre lo voy a buscar a la salida de su trabajo, me recibe con una hermosa sonrisa en cuanto me ve, me siento indigno de que sonria así para mí.

\- entonces que quieres para cenar?

\- mmnnn..... no lo sé.... sorprendeme!!!

\- ok....mmmm .... que tal vegetales guisados!

\- oye! no me tortures así!!

\- amor... no tienes que echarle solo grasa a ese escultural cuerpo que tienes.... los vegetales son esenciales también para la dieta...aunque... no me enfadaría que tuvieras algo de pancita, te verías adorable también...

\- aaaww.... ba-ka!!

me encanta cuando infla sus mejillas en un gesto infantil.

Víctor saca a reducir el lado humano que llevo dormido dentro de mi, el que pensé que ya estaba perdido, y que ya no volvería a recuperarlo, creí que solo era una marioneta de sangre fria.... pero veme aquí ahora, me siento tan humano ahora como nunca lo sentí cuando en verdad lo estaba .... siento como fluyen los sentimientos de Víctor en mi... es tan hermosa la sensación que me invade cuando estoy con él.... aaww entonces a esto es lo que le llaman amor…

\- bien... entonces... duerme bien mi ángel....

me acerqué para darle su beso de buenas noches, era más que todo un piquito el que hacíamos cada noche... cuando me empiezo alejar me sostiene de la manga de la camisa, me quedé un breve momento conmocionado, Víctor no acostumbra hacer eso. nos quedamos viendo , tenia un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, me dió tanta ternura verlo de esa forma, sus ojos me ven suplicantes y ansiosos. 

me acerqué para abrazarlo con cariño, me miraba de una forma tan conmovida, tal vez pensó que lo rechazaría.... sus ojos son tan puros , tan limpios , sin duda Víctor tiene un hermosa alma.

lo tenía en otro nivel a Víctor , no me detuve a pensar que el también me miraba de esa manera.... aunque mentiría si dijera que yo tampoco , me lo he imaginado de esa forma también.... estoy ya en mi límite.... 

agarre su mentón entre mi mano acariciándole con suavidad , deslizando unos dedos por su mejilla, de inmediato su mirada adquirió un hermoso brillo, coqueto muerde su labio inferior provocándome , lentamente me acerco, siento muy cerca su respiración, ya anticipando lo que va a ocurrir, cierra sus ojos , sus largas y hermosas pestañas me recuerdan a las alas de una mariposa a punto de emprender el vuelo.

lentamente me acerco a sus labios y los rozo con los míos, tanteando , seduciendo a este hermoso angel, lo voy besando lentamente disfrutando de su esencia , del sabor de su boca, levemente tiembla entre mis brazos cuando lo beso un poco más provocador, haciendole abrir un poco mas los labios , mi lengua busca la suya para comenzar una seductora danza, lo escucho gemir dulcemente y vuelve a estremecerse, en verdad me prohíbo demasiado al no besarlo como lo hago ahora, besar a un angel como Víctor, es como profanar a un bello santuario. debería ser castigado por cometer tal pecado. 

dios..... besar a Víctor es tocar el cielo, a veces me digo a mi mismo , no merezco estar cerca de este ser tan puro y hermoso, Víctor me atrae y mucho, desde la primera vez que lo ví, supe que serías el único para mí.

un poco renuente abandono sus labios y nos damos un descanso para respirar apropiadamente , no estamos acostumbrados a besarnos después de todo de esa manera pasional, pero la sensación que deja es tan excitante que no desearíamos parar.

Víctor recarga su frente en la mía mientras recupera el aliento.

\- es....tas bien?

Dije en un susurro, acariciando con suavidad su espalda, mi voz ya sonaba desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, haciendo estremecer a mi ruso... en respuesta me sonríe.

busco mis labios y me erizo la piel, ya nuestros cuerpos demandaban más atención, me sentía caliente , Víctor también se sentía cálido, lo agarre de la cintura y él enredo sus largas piernas en mi cadera, sus brazos se sostenían con fuerza alrededor de mis hombros, sin dejar de besarnos busque su habitación, de una sola patada abri la puerta que estaba entre abierta, con suavidad lo deje sobre la cama, cayendole encima pero sin dejarle ir mi peso por completo, se aferraba a mi con tanta desesperación que me extremece , en verdad me desea con tanta fuerza como yo lo deseo, perdóname amor por no haberlo hecho antes.

mis manos fueron subiendole la remera que traía, se extremecia a mi tacto, su piel es tan suave, hermosa y pálida , sus pezones dos hermosos botones en flor , tan rosados y tan deliciosos, sus gemidos son tan dulces como el cantar de un angel,  
si Víctor.... vibra con cada parte en la cual te tocó, te beso, o marco con suavidad .  
mi bello angel, haré de esto la mejor experiencia de tu vida, este cuerpo solo está para satisfacer tus deseos.

lo acaricie suavemente, lo beso con tanta pasión , dejó que sus dedos recorran mi cuerpo como le plazca, no quiero ocultarle adsolutamente nada de mi, si tocalo márcalo, este cuerpo nació solo para ti mi amor.

había leído la forma adecuada en la cual debes preparar a tu pareja, pero le pregunté en que rol quería hacerlo, respetaría sus deseos y me esforzaría por complacerlo en todo sentido.

me miró juguetón un momento, agarro mi mano y la llevo a su boca, lamió mis dedos y me miró con tanta inocencia que casi hizo que me viniera sin ni siquiera haber tocado mi miembro.

lo prepare con sumó cuidado, y con la mirada buscaba su permiso para continuar, a estas alturas , me siento un poco cohibido, no tengo tanta experiencia como desearía , el comprende y con dulzura me anima a continuar.

\- estás seguro...

pregunté casi en un ahogado gemido , levemente Víctor temblaba no sabía si era porque en verdad le gustaba lo que le hacía o tal vez era porque tenia miedo, en el fondo de mi ser también lo sentia.

\- Yuuri.... estaré bien porque eres .... tú...confío en ti.... no deseo a nadie más que a ti. ... mi amado Yuuri.... 

mi pecho sintió un fuego abrasador ante su hermosa mirada.

esta noche es mágica para los dos, entre lágrimas y placer , entre palabras dulces al oído y quedos gemidos , nos descubrimos el uno al otro, formando un lazo que marcará nuestra piel, nuestros corazones y nuestras vidas .


	6. 6. Agridulce

6\. Agridulce

Hay veces que deseo decirle la verdad, pero me da mucho miedo de que se aparte de mi lado, o que no me crea y piense que estoy loco, me duele cada vez que lo imagino..

aunque Víctor tenga un corazon puro, podría quebrarse de solo saberlo, no quiero verlo con una mirada de dolor en sus turquesas, odiaria ser el causante de su sufrimiento, es realmente una persona maravillosa, tan dulce e inocente , lo siento a veces como un niño , dentro de un cuerpo sexy de adulto.

Lo contemplo mientras duerme, es un hermoso ángel que tengo la dicha de tener entre mis brazos, todavía estamos desnudos, contemplo su pálida piel con rastros de las marcas que traze con tanta pasion ayer, debería ser castigado por ser tan osado de tocar su hermosa piel, grabo en mi memoria cada linea de su lindo rostro, la forma de sus labios, el rubor cubre mis mejillas al recordar los bellos gemidos que arranque de ellos, lo lloroso de sus ojos al verme con tanto deseo, tan entregado a mi..... mi bello ángel, hoy más que nunca te siento mio.... te entregaste a un demonio sin saberlo, por tal pecado merezco ser castigado.

Acarició su rostro y brevemente mueve su rostro, el sueño se niega a dejarlo, me acerco a besar sus labios, dejó un camino entre ellos y su mejilla hasta llegar a sus ojos, luego bajar hasta volver a tocarlos,dejo un camino de besos por su cuello muerdo con delicadeza su clavícula, se remueve un poco y suspira.

Vuelvo a llenar de besos su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho, me deleitó un poco en sus botones tan dulces y delicados, de repente sus manos acarician mi cabello.

— cariño..... es muy temprano para eso......

Me dice con voz dormitado, pero ahogando una sonrisa.

— good morning....

Le digo con suavidad mientras busco sus labios para deleitar me en ellos, besarlos es tocar el cielo. Sus manos remueven mi cabello con suavidad.

— mi amor si sigues asi no querré ir al trabajo....

— mmmn... no seria tan mala idea después de todo...

— jajajaja.... yuuuuri..... basta....

Me aferro como pulpo a él , en verdad estoy enamorado de este hombre, eres lo que siempre quise tener en mi vida, lo que siempre esperé.

— te amo ..... Vitya....

Me mira con una sonrisa calidad y una tierna y brillante mirada.

\- también te amo mi Yuuuuri ...... 

me encanta como arrastra la u en sus labios.

definitamente este es mi paraíso personal Víctor es lo que hacía falta en mi vida. 

Voy amar todos estos momentos que pasamos juntos, no solo se trata de sexo lo que siento por él, amo las salidas al parque y a la pista de patinaje, amo los momentos que compartimos en silencio abrazados viendo la televisión, los conciertos de la filarmónica, sobre todo atesoro en mi corazón la sonrisa de Víctor y los gestos que hace cuando rie, la forma en la que me habla y los pucheros que hace cuando se enfada conmigo..... realmente hermoso, nunca me había reido tanto como hoy lo hago.

Pero no todo es perfecto a veces, en toda bella historia de amor siempre hay tropiezos.

una vez de regresar de ver una película vi un poco decaído a Vitya.

\- amor....te encuentras bien?.

trato de sonreír pero se miraba cansado.

\- no es nada.... no tienes que preocuparte.

me acarició la mejilla y luego me abrazó.

\- en verdad.... me siento bien....

aunque quería ocultarlo de verdad no sé miraba bien, sentía algo que me oprimía el pecho, pero no quise precionarlo más, no quería convertirme en un controlador, pero tampoco le quitaría la mirada de encima.

Desde entonces estuve más al pendiente de su animo, aparentemente se miraba bien, pero a veces lo miraba debilitado, en más de una vez le sugerí ir al médico, lo cual accedió después de que en una madrugada me desperté y Víctor no estaba a mi lado, lo encontré en el baño de rodillas vomitando en la taza.

\- Víctor!!!!

rápido lo sujeto de la espalda, con un poco de vergüenza me mira, sus ojos están rojos y llorosos.

\- lo.... siento.... Yuu....mnnnn….auck!!!

y volvió a vomitar.

tomé su mano entre la mía y podía sentir lo nervioso que se encontraba cuando trajeron los resultados de unos exámenes que le hicieron.

Los dos nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando el médico dijo que habían salido negativos, que posiblemente solo se encontraba con exceso de trabajo y por eso su cuerpo estaba resentido.

\- no es posible.... esta seguro que no hay nada malo en él?

El doctor me miraba con cautela y con algo de temor, y sabía muy bien porque era, desde hace días había notado que el color de mis ojos era más rojo de lo normal  
no podía evitarlo, e incluso Víctor me preguntaba si usaba contactos.

\-- Muy seguro señor Katsuki .... los resultados son negativos, el señor Nikiforov se encuentra bien de su sistema inmunológico.... si usted desea puedo recetarle vitaminas.

todavía no lo creía, Víctor se encontraba calmado.

\- amor.... talvez solo sea cansancio físico... mejor debería tomar las vitaminas que dice.... ne!

me sonríe con cariño para calmarme, mi mano acarició su mejilla, lo cual lo reconfortó.

Aun así no estaba tranquilo, que era lo que tenía Víctor.... de pronto siento que palmean mi espalda.

\- esto si que es raro.... no pensé que eras un ratón de biblioteca.... te habían dicho que te ves guapísimo con lentes.

se sentó al lado mío, mientras lo veo un poco molesto.

\- Phichit...como sabías que estaba aquí?

\- solo pasaba a saludar a Sara en cuanto me dijo que ya tenías ratos aquí... sabes tú aroma a cambiado.... no sé hueles a azucenas....

no le respondí y volví a ver el libro. es obvio que ya no tenga mi aroma , es el de mi amado Víctor.

\- que lees....

\- biología humana a través del tiempo...

\- vaya.... interesante tema.... es cierto que ya te interesa estar con los humanos, últimamente no se te ve ya por aquí....

\- puede ser....

\- mmmmm.... solo tengo cuidado de no mesclarte mucho con ellos sabes bien que el tiempo humano es diferente al nuestro.... nosostros no envejecemos como ellos.

\- vaya... me parece raro que ya apoyes que este con ellos, cuando antes me gritabas que no se me ocurriera que me vieran....

\- bueno ya me cansé de regañarte y que no me hagas caso.... entonces que más queda que resignarme....

\- Phichit.... puede un hombre embarazarse?

me miró como si estuviera loco, sentí arder mis mejillas, luego rompe a reír...

\- jajajaja..... es en serio!.... pensé que eras demasiado inteligente para salir con esa clase de preguntas.... ya deja de leer mangas omegaversa.... amigo todavía no hemos llegado a esa era...

\- solo preguntaba.....grrr....

\- no te enojes....es que es tan ireal... la pregunta .....pero... tal vez en un futuro sea así... que quieres que te haga un hijo.... Katsuki-kun......

me abraza y me mira con picardía.

\- basta!!! solo era curiosidad....

\- amigo te sugiero que no se te ocurra embarazar a alguien.... menos a una humana...

\- porque no puedo con una humana?

me miró fijamente al ver que no bromeaba se puso serio.

\- porque un humano no entendería lo que somos y lo que representamos... sabes porque hay una regla de ser una sombra, de nunca ser vistos y no mesclarse sentimental mente con ellos.

desvíe o mirada un poco pensativo.

\- porque no creen en nosotros.....

\- exacto, aunque es algo más que eso....si tienes alborotada las hormonas o estás pensado en mesclarte con una humana te sugiero que hables con JJ....

\- con JJ?!

\- él te lo explicará mejor.... y sabrás las consecuencias de la locura que estás pensando....

un breve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda , que le pasaría a Víctor.... acaso es mi culpa que se encuentre así?... la imagen de mi amado siento consumido por la oscuridad hace que me falte la respiración.... no mi amado…


	7. 7. Amor frustrado

7\. Amor Frustrado.

No costo mucho encontrar el lugar en él que suele estar, no crei que este sujeto le encantaba estar en jardines silenciosos con lo ruidoso que es su personalidad, una leve risa se me escaba al imaginarme a Víctor aquí conmigo, definitivamente tenemos que venir aquí.

Tan sumido en mis pensamientos estaba que no sentí cuando llegó cerca de mi y me susurró , sacándome un brinco.

\- el que se ríe solo, de sus maldadas se recuerda...

rápido me alejo dos pasos de él llevando una mano a mi oreja.

\- diablos! JJ no te enseñaron que es de mala educación acercarse a alguien distraído.... que hubieras hecho si te hubiera dado un golpe.

se ríe con diversión.

\- jajajaja.... pues lo mismo que tú dar un paso atrás.... no me digas que eres sensible con tus orejas.... katsuki-chan?!

sentí arder mi rostro.

\- por supuesto que NO!!!

\- ok .... digamos que no.... me dijeron que me estabas buscando... en que puedo servirte?

me hace una reverencia como los sirvientes del siglo XVI .

En verdad este sujeto le dará las respuestas que necesito saber?, lo veo un poco incrédulo todavía y con seriedad decido disparar mis dudas.

\- JJ necesito que seas lo más sincero y elocuente con el asunto que quiero tratar contigo, si estás en plan de broma entonces estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Al ver lo serio que lo dije quiso aliviar un poco la situación queriendo hacerme una broma.

\- mmnnn si te pones de esa manera me preguntó que será ese asunto tan serio que quieres tratar conmigo.... no me digas que deseas ser mi esposa!?

ignorando por completo lo que dijo , no tuve más remedio que decirlo sin rodeos.

\- es cierto que en el pasado estuvistes enamorado de un ser humano.... si mal no recuerdo Isabella era su nombre....

la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco al escuchar ese nombre, de pronto sus ojos se vidriaron sosteniendo una lagrima.

la estruendosa voz había desaparecido y en su lugar salía casi en un murmullo 

\- de donde sacaste ese nombre.....

me acerqué a él y con un poco de fuerza le agarre de la camisa para encararlo.

\- entonces es verdad .... te enamoraste de un ser humano? JJ cuéntame por favor que pasó!!!

me miró un poco sorprendido.

\- tu aroma a cambiado.... ahora lo entiendo.... entonces te enlazaste con un humano.....

\- necesito saber qué le pasó a ella.... así prepararme para enfrentar las consecuencias....

\- es un viejo recuerdo.....

\- necesito saberlo!!.....

\- ella era muy hermosa..... casi un ángel.... me perdi en el azul de su mirada y el perfume de sus cabellos, una hermosa campesina del siglo XVI ,. se encontraba recogiendo legumbres en cuanto la vi, yo me encontraba cerca de ahí recogiendo el alma de un niño cuando exploraba el area.

realmente fue amor a primera vista.... 

nos gustamos de inmediato... trataba a toda costa de quedar con ella, a pesar de que sabía las reglas , no me importo en absoluto, fue la mejor época de mi vida.

quería casarme con ella... pero no podía hacerlo.... ella se encontraba prometida con otra persona, y no podía romper su compromiso debido a los favores recibidos por esa persona a su familia, eran muy humildes y recordarás que antes las cosas no eran tan libertinas como ahora, aunque trate de muchas maneras de persuadirla a huir conmigo y después venir por su familia.... no lo conseguí..... pero conseguí su amor aún ocultando nos de todos, menos del destino....

Isabella tuvo tres abortos, lo cual la tenía muy deprimida, después cayó en cama con grandes fiebres y alucinaba , miraba la muerte burlándose de ella por entregarse a un no nacido y tratar de llevar en su vientre a una abominacion.

trataba de consolarla aunque no servía de nada, entonces trate de alejarme de ella para su bien , pero fue mala idea, mi ausencia le afecto más.

\- Isabella que estás haciendo! deja ese vidrio en el suelo!!!

\- no lo soporto JJ.... las voces en mi cabeza.... las imágenes ..... son tan horribles.... es el infierno!!! no soy lo suficiente buena para ti..... ni siquiera puedo darte hijos!!!!!... no lo soporto más!!!! 

\- NOOOOOO!

se cortó la garganta frente a mi.... no pude hacer nada para ayudarle....... me duele no poder haberlo evitado.....

Me quedé en silencio , solo imaginando todo ese dolor que acuno esa persona.

\- nosotros no debemos estar con los seres vivos..... ellos son los que sufren más.... aunque no queramos que lo hagan.... siempre saldrán lastimados.... no podemos controlar lo que llegue a pasar con sus emociones, con sus sentimientos, con sus cuerpos... están condenados a la locura por qué nosotros no existimos parar ellos... No somos reales.

\- le dijiste a ella lo que eras?

\- intenté .... pero al final no lo pude hacer... pensé en las consecuencias de los de arriba si se enteran de que ella se había enamorado de mi, .... aunque... fue mi egoísmo, al final lo que la mató....

\- a que te refieres?

\- si ellos se enteraban que ella me amaba... borrarían todos sus recuerdos conmigo y la dejarían seguir como si nada.... o se llevarían su alma a sufrir por la eternidad....

me aterre de solo imaginar que algo así le sucediera a Víctor....

\- que sucedió con su alma.... volvió a renacer!?

Se quedó en silencio por un breve momento, perdido en sus recuerdos.

\- lo hizo un ciento de años después.... pero no volví acercarme a ella de nuevo.... no volvería a complicar su vida de nuevo. solo me toca verla a la distancia.....

\- lo siento....

\- ya está en el pasado.... 

estaba por irse cuando se detuvo y me miró con simpatía.

\- ....cuida de Víctor..... no cometas los mismos errores que yo.

\- p... pero como sabes que así se llama?

me sonríe.

\- él esta muy marcado en ti katsuki-chan..... bye bye....

por primera vez miraba tan vulnerable a JJ, no podría imaginar el dolor de ver al ser que tanto amas siendo feliz en los brazos de otra persona, nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez, y para siempre y cargamos con esos sentimientos....

un aire frio azota mis cabellos, no podría imaginar el dolor que le causaria a mi amado Víctor.... se ve tan feliz con todos esos niños, no podría imaginar lo que le pasará por mi culpa.

de pronto sus turquesas se encuentran con los míos, su rostro se ilumina y rápido se encuentra conmigo, abrazándome con cariño.

\- Yuuri!!!! que alegria verte aquí....

nos separamos un momento y nos damos un tierno beso.

\- Vitya.... yo.....yo

me tiembla la voz.

\- dime cariño....

me mira de una forma tan dulce...

\- que sucede mi amor?......

siento ganas de llorar, lo abrazo con fuerza, no quiero dejarlo ir, siento como se estremece cuando rie.

\- cariño.... que sucede?

me acaricia los cabellos con ternura.

Vitya…… yo …. Te amo…. Te amo mucho!!!....

Por un momento trate de imaginar una vida sin él, pero no deseo perderlo... no quiero que Víctor se olvide de mi y de este sentimiento. pero a la vez no quiero lastimarlo , no quiero romper con él.... pero tampoco quiero verlo sufrir....


	8. 8. No quiero dejarlo

8\. No quiero dejarlo.

Todavía es doloroso el pensar que podría dañar al ser que tanto amo....

Veo a la maravillosa persona que tengo a mi lado, y deseo conservar por siempre esa dulce sonrisa que irradia cada vez que está con los niños, la mirada tierna que me hace cuando terminamos un beso o la mirada cargada de deseo cuando lo hago mio entre dulces suspiros y quedos gemidos, me encanta dejar mi marca en cada rastro de su pálida piel. hermoso y perfecto....

pero a la vez siento miedo que cada vez que tenemos contacto , estoy llevando a Víctor cerca de la desgracia de la cual deseo protegerlo.

son más de las diez de la mañana y me encuentro en nuestro apartamento, recibí una llamada de la editorial , diciendo que Víctor no se había presentado a trabajar y no contestaba las llamadas , cuando quise llamarlo me mandaba siempre al buzón de voz. haciendome temer lo peor.

\- Víctor!!!

no contestó, rápidamente lo busco y lo encuentro en la habitación , todavía en la cama , prendido en calentura.

\- Víctor.... porque no me llamastes mi amor... mira como estas!

\- yu..uuri 

dijo un poco jadeante

\- no... es nada....

\- cariño... tengo que llevarte al hospital...

\- no es necesario....

\- cariño... tengo que llevarte al hospital…

\- no es necesario....

trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero podría ver cómo sufria, sin importar sus protestas lo envuelvo en la sábana y lo cargo hasta llevarlo con un doctor.

lo cual era frustrante también , porque a pesar de verlo en tal estado , en los exámenes nunca salía lo que le provocaba para estar así. solo le ponían anticuerpos y vitaminas, Víctor había adelgazado un poco, entonces me quedo claro.... yo era el culpable de su estado.

porque después de intimar con él, a los siguientes dias se encontraba decaído , y con náuseas.

entonces decidí, tomar un poco de distancia con Víctor tratando que él no lo notará.

\- ten tu medicina Vitya…

\- gracias.... siento mucho que faltes a tu trabajo por mi culpa....

\- tu eres mi prioridad amor... así que no te preocupes por eso.

acarició sus cabellos y él se deja consentir, realmente es tan valioso para mi, me inclino y le besó su frente.

Fue doloroso los primeros días, pero podría ver mejoras en él, solo me limitaba a besarlo y tomarlo entre mis brazos con dulzura, durmiendo abrazados sin más, aunque Víctor a veces quería más que eso, sin herir sus sentimientos , acariciaba sus cabellos y su espalda , repardiendo suaves besos en su frente y cuello, hasta que lo escuchaba dormir.

No puedo ni imaginar los horrores que le pasarían si tan solo dejará que el destino nos alcanzara.

Tal vez no debí enamorarme de él en primer lugar ....

tengo tanto miedo que por mi culpa Víctor pueda sufrir como lo hizo Isabella... e incluso más.... pero a la vez es tan doloroso guardar distancias de él.

\- Yuuri?!

mis pensamientos son disueltos en cuanto veo esos hermosos turquesas , hay tanta pureza en ellos que me recuerdan a los de un ángel, no son dignos de verme, tras esta máscara de ser humano que trato de aparentar.... yo soy más que un demonio..... un portador de muerte, eso soy en realidad , me miran tan interrogantes, no me di cuenta en que momento su mano estaba sobre mi mejilla.

\- Yuuri?.... en dónde está tu cabeza mi amor... 

mi corazón se encoje ante el sonido de su dulce voz.

\- que me decías cariño?

de pronto veo que decae su expresión.

\- vaya quizás ya estás aburrido de hablar conmigo.... ya ni siquiera prestas atención de los que te cuento.... 

muerde sus labios para acallar sus palabras.

\- eh!!... no no es eso cariño.... solo estaba pensando en...

\- en quién!? acaso me estás engañando!!

vi como sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

\- quee! .... no no mi amor no soy capaz de hacerte tal cosa...

\- entonces porque estás tan distante conmigo... últimamente ni siquiera quieres tocarme.... hasta pienso que quizás te has aburrido de mi.....

me dolió su expresión, rápidamente lo tomo de los brazos y hago que me mire, unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ya.

\- no tengo a nadie más en mi vida que a ti.... no puedo buscar algo que no me hace falta si te tengo a ti... tu eres todo para mi......no podría…

\- mentira!!!.... de ya días estás diferente conmigo.... ya ni siquiera me buscas al trabajo.... no quieres salir conmigo.... ni siquiera te importa si te cuento de como fue mi día.... cada vez que trato que me cuentes algo de ti .... simplemente evades mis preguntas y dices que estás cansado....

\- yo.... no quise....

\- no quiero que pienses que estoy siendo dramático en esto.... entiendo que a veces hay cosas que debemos guardar... pero se supone que estamos en una relación... así como yo te expreso lo que siento .... me gustaría que también me dijeras que es lo que te molesta... acaso no soy digno de tu confianza... acaso hice algo que no te gustá... si es así dime lo que es para cambiarlo... acaso soy pésimo en la cama que ya ni siquiera deseas tocar mi cuerpo.... o es que tienes un amante que te satisface mejor que yo!! eres mi pareja o estoy equivocado Yuuri.... dime acaso soy el único que lo cree!?

Nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

\- Víctor te equivocas yo no tengo a nadie más que a ti creeme...

quise acercarme a él , pero me da un manotazo que me hizo retroceder de inmediato.

\- acaso es porque últimamente me debilitó y no saben que tengo.... crees que estoy enfermo de algo grave y no quieres ensusciarte conmigo.... es por eso que estás guardando distancias!

\- no es eso... Víctor escúchame por favor.....

\- entonces... porque ni siquiera me has dicho algo tan trivial como en que trabajas.... te vistes siempre de traje.... acaso eres un ejecutivo o un sicario... debería preocuparme de algo!?....

No supe que responder, las palabras se me atoran en la garganta, creo que se reflejaba en mi rostro la dudas, Víctor me miró con resentimiento, agachó la mirada y da un fuerte golpe en el suelo con el pie me aparta de un empujón para salir del apartamento, me quedé congelado un momento, en verdad Víctor no merece que lo trate de esta forma pero en verdad aceptaría lo que realmente soy.

agarro mi cabeza con fuerza, solo de imaginar las cosas que le harían a Víctor me pone los nervios de punta, en verdad estaría bien que las cosas llevarán este curso, por el bien de Víctor sería lo mejor alejarme de él, es lo correcto... 

pero....

pero.....

\- Víctor!!!!

Rápido trato de alcanzarlo, salgo a la calle buscando algún rastro de la dirección que pudo a ver agarrado, un frío viento azota mis cabellos por detrás, entonces es esa dirección que tomo.

corro buscando por todos lados hasta que doy por el parque, la noche había caído y con esto el frío, me preocupa que Víctor salió solo con una camiseta puesta.

busco en todo el parque hasta que lo veo sentado bajo un árbol , con sus manos en el rostro llorando con amargura.

me acerco con la respiración jadeante , no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de mi presencia, con la poca luz puedo ver cómo se ruboriza y desvía la mirada.

\- no... tenías... que venir a buscarme....

lo veo con ternura, en verdad debería estar loco por pensar que sería mejor dejarle solo, me inclino cerca de él y lo envuelvo con mi chaqueta, estaba haciendo frio.

\- tienes razón ..... e sido un imbécil... somos una pareja y tienes derecho a saber de mí... así como tú te abres para mi.... no tratas de esconderme nada…

\- olvídalo.... por favor... no tienes porqué hacerme caso, e estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente y me doy cuenta que me e comportado como un niño inmaduro a mi edad... 

\- tienes razón…

vi como trago grueso

\- tienes derecho de enojarte conmigo.... tienes derecho a reclamarme por ser tan frío últimamente contigo... no hay palabras para mi comportamiento, me doy cuenta que Víctor es tan especial para mi que me da miedo de lastimarlo..... con el simple hecho de tocarle... 

lentamente se giró hacia a mi para verme, secando sus lágrimas con las palmas, o dios se ve tan lindo incluso cuando se ve tan vulnerable.

\- lastimarme?....

\- no me malinterpretes.... no es que no confie en ti.... es solo que me doy cuenta de lo que realmente siento por Víctor... estoy tan enamorado de ti, que incluso me quedo pensando que tal vez no sea digno de que me quieras, te amo... y no podría dejar que lo que hago te atrapé y te dejes envolver en la locura... me odiaria mucho si te ocurre algo por mi.....

sentí una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla.

\- que quieres decirme?.... Yuuri.....

\- por el momento .... solo deseo que confíes en mí.... realmente no deseo que te hagas ideas erróneas.... pero es algo de lo cual no puedo decirte por el momento.... pero quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti es sincero y real creeme por favor..., pero está en ti... si deseas estar con alguien como yo…

le hice una profunda reverencia para mostrarle mis respetos.

Víctor se había sentado frente a mi y me miraba analizando todo lo que había pasado, por primera vez sentí miedo de lo que Víctor me dijera, pero lo que decidiera lo respetaría.

de pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme , el calor de Víctor , es tan reconfrontable.

\- tu no te importa que sea infantil a veces contigo.

quede sorprendido , negué rápido con la cabeza.

\- tu eres Víctor.... y nadie más…

lo senti sonreír.

\- disculpa por lo de hace rato.... entiendo que hay veces que no podemos decir algunas cosas por miedo a no lastimar lo que amamos.... también me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te amo.... así como tú tratas de comprenderme también debo hacerlo yo.... es lo que hacen las parejas comprenderse y respetarse....

Alzo mi rostro a su altura, estaba tan sereno. no había dudas en sus palabras

\- eso quiere decir que.....

\- mmmmm...... todavia quiero estar contigo..

empecé a llorar, me lanzo abrazar a Víctor y llenarlo de besos.

\- te amo..... Vitya....


	9. 9. La razón

9\. La Razón.

A veces no te has imaginado cómo sería tu vida sin tener a esa persona que tanto habías anhelado?

La verdad es que me volvería loco sin él.

El hilo rojo entre nosostros estaba predispuesto desde antes de nacer, desde antes que mi alma fuera transformada en una herramienta de la muerte.

Lo sentía latir dentro de mi, aunque al principio no pude darle forma a ese sentimiento, sentía que me faltaba algo y fue hasta que te ví, que lo supe... ese algo que me faltaba..... eres tú...

Pero...

A veces me pregunto si no fuera lo que soy, no afectaría tanto a Víctor Nikiforov.... Lo amo.... Pero mi amor le hace daño...

No le puedo decir lo que soy, tengo miedo si al hacerlo... podría llevar a Víctor a su ruina... últimamente estoy tratando de que mi ser no afecte su salud, y después de lo que pasó la última vez, estoy tratando de ser lo más precavido, por supuesto no hacerlo sentir mal de nuevo..... Le e dicho que últimamente mi trabajo está siendo más demandante, hay veces que salgo y no llego hasta muy tarde o hasta que Víctor se a ido a dormir, para no hacerle sentir tan abandonado, trato de pasar algún tiempo con él para mimarlo sin caer mucho en lo sexual que es lo que más le afecta a su cuerpo, él trata de comprenderme sin precionar, pero aunque no lo diga.... Sé que le duele mis acciones todavía.

" Tu amabilidad es la que más lástima a Víctor, aunque Victor no le ponga palabras a ese sentimiento que le quema por dentro, tus decisiones egoístas son los que más lastiman su corazón "

Muerdo mi labio inferior frustrado de solo ver a mi querido Víctor tan decaído, la última vez que lo hicimos , tuvo que recibír suero.

El viento sopla fuerte detrás de mí, es helado a pesar que hay un poco de sol.

\- vaya! ... No espere encontrar al gran Katsuki aquí...

Volteo y es el rey que me mira con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- JJ ..... Qué haces aquí!?

\- ya sabes lo usual.... Me encargaron a unas cuantas almas de aquí.... Lo que me sorprende ..... es que estes tú aquí... Ya que está no es tu zona...

No le respondí y dirijo mi vista al gran patio frente a nosostros estamos arriba del edificio de VH siento que se sienta a la par mía..

\- mmmm .... Ya veo....

Hay varias personas visitando a sus familiares y también los grupos que entretienen a los niños con cáncer.

\- así que él es la persona que a cambiado tu aroma.... no esperaba que tus gustos fueran a esa dirección....pero la verdad es que no te culpo.... es muy hermoso...

\- JJ.... La última vez que nos vimos .... Me pareció que tú conocías a Víctor... Porque aparentar sorpresa ahora!....

Escuchó que ríe por lo bajo.

\- la verdad.... no lo conocía en persona, fue el aroma en ti que me brindo la información.... Nosotros somos una existencia muy esencial para el equilibrio del mundo, y somos afectados por el amor que sentimos , a pesar de no ser humanos , todavía podemos darnos el lujo de sentir amor, aunque este solo sea por cierto tiempo....

Veo mis manos con la mirada triste , sé muy bien a lo que se refiere, el tiempo humano era limitado , mientras que el mío.... sigue.... sigue y sigue sin tener fin mi existencia.

\- dime.... Hay alguna manera de que Vitya... No sufra tanto al estar conmigo....

Lo veo con determinación, veo que lijeramente se colorean sus mejillas al pensar en la forma de " estar conmigo " me refería, parece que reflexiona un momento antes de verme con empatía.

\- la verdad.... No la hay... el alma de Víctor es fuerte... De no ser así.... Él ya estaría como le pasó a Isa... Aunque si sigues así con él.... Tarde o temprano.... Podría caer en lo mismo que ella.... y el único remedio que tendrías que hacer, si realmente amas a Víctor como dices .... es borrando sus recuerdos.... Y dejar su vida continúe antes de que él mismo acabe con ella.....

la sola idea de que llegue a eso me aterra, en verdad no deseo llegar a tal extremo.... Pero si con eso liberó de alguna manera el cruel destino al cual estoy llevando a mi querido Víctor.... Entonces .... Yo....

Yo.....

Se escuchan risas , hay una en especial que me hace buscarla entre tanto sonidos , y al localizarla veo como el viento juega con los cabellos platas y esa hermosa expresión de alegría en él, hace latir más mi corazón.

Por cuidar de esa sonrisa.... Soy capaz de todo.

Estoy seguro que si hubiera nacido mi alma hubiera buscado a la suya, ya que nuestro vínculo es fuerte , estoy seguro de eso... Nos encontraríamos y nos reconoceríamos. 

Lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que me miran con tanta ternura, un basto mar turquesa , tan puros que es como si un angel me viese... mis ojos no son digno de mirar tanta pureza y tranquilidad, mis ojos que se asemejan al color de la sangre, han llevado a la muerte a tantas personas que me siento sucio ante ti.

\- ey....Yuuri!?

\- eh?

Veo como sonríes, luego me abrazas y apoyas mi cabeza en tu pecho.

\- amor en que estás pensando tanto... Te estaba preguntando si pedimos comida a domicilio y vemos unos dvds? Hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar...

Canturreas con tu preciosa voz que me hace estremecer, te veo fijamente y aunque sonríes lo haces con un poco de tristeza, y se perfectamente porque lo haces, últimamente estoy más perdido en mis pensamientos que escuchandote y sé que eso te lastima, pero no dices nada porqué tratas de comprenderme.

\- me encanta la idea amor....

Le acarició la mejilla y sueltas un leve suspiro.

\- entonces que quieres ordenar?

\- lo que tú desees.

\- no tienes algún deseo?... no me molestaría que de vez en cuando me dijeras que es lo que te gusta a ti... Te conformas con lo que yo elijo....

Sonrió con cariño.

\- me gusta lo que pides.... No tengo problemas con eso....

\- en serio....

Me acerco y lo abrazo, masajeando suavemente la espalda, luego me acerco a su oreja para susurrarle.

\- la verdad es que si deseo algo.

Se estremeció un poco.

\- y que es?

Dijo con suavidad, aunque creo que se hacía ya una idea.

\- a ti.... Mi dulce Vitya.... Eres el postre más dulce que e probado y el único que deseo probar....

Ríe suavemente...

\- Katsuki Yuuri... Que sugerente te has vuelto últimamente....

\- te moleste?....

\- para nada... Cariño...

Le acarició lentamente la espalda, mientras con mi nariz lentamente la paso por su hombro y cuello y dejó suaves besos en el, siento como se extremece y suspira con suavidad, sin decir palabra alguna se va recostando en el sillón y me miras con dulzura, realmente amo cuando me miras de esa manera, eres el hombre más sexy que mis ojos han visto e incluso sé que muchos desearían estar en mi lugar contigo, pero lo que no saben , lo que solo a mí me dejas saber en la intimidad, es a este hombre tan dulce, tan tierno, tan entregado a mis caricias, de sentimientos tan nobles y generosos que a veces me pregunto cómo es que me hizo caso a mí......

Con mi pulgar delineó sus labios suavemente, a lo cual recibe mi dedo el toque tímido de su lengua , en verdad este bello hombre hace que arda en deseo, me acerco para besar sus labios con lentitud, puedo sentir como me va acariciando mis brazos hasta llegar a mi pecho y luego jalonea mi camisa un poco, siento como va desabotonandola lentamente, me separo un poco de él para verle , o dios, debería ser un pecado verlo así de sonrojado y jadeante.

\- que sucede... Yuuri?

\- yo.... A veces me siento indignó de ti cariño.

Ríe con suavidad.

\- lo que dices Yuuri... No tienes que sentirte así... Yo.... a veces ... me siento de esa manera.....

\- eh?! De mi?!

\- si de ti!.... No te has visto Yuuri!!... 

Peina mis cabellos con sus dedos , dejándome lo hacia atrás.

\- me gusta cuando lo pones abajo para mí te hace ver tan dulce y en verdad amo verte así, pero cuando lo peinas para atrás como siempre sueles hacer, te hace ver sumamente sexy.... Y no solo yo lo pienso, a veces siento celos de las miradas que atraes cuando salimos... O cuando lo hacíamos....

Veo de nuevo tristeza en su mirada, agarro su cintura con delicadeza, en verdad Victor hace lo posible por entender me, pero se que le duele no pasar mucho tiempo con él.

\- siento mucho que últimamente no hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para salir.... En serío me siento mal por dejarte a veces tantas veces solo.... Yo..

Pone un dedo en mis labios para silenciar me y niega con la cabeza, hace que nos sentemos mejor en el sillón frente a frente, un gesto que siempre me a gustado de él, cuando hablamos siempre lo hace mirando a los ojos, contrario a veces a mi.

\- no es tu culpa.... Entiendo que es parte de tu trabajo.... No tienes que darme explicaciones.... Algo que e entendido como editor es que el tiempo a veces fluye diferente para ambos y me alegra el hecho que haces esfuerzos para estar conmigo.

Sonríes con dulzura al terminar.

\- pero yo.... Soy suficiente para ti?.... Estás satisfecho con la vida que tenemos?...

Veo que brilla tu mirada, pones un dedo en tu mentón pensándolo, luego sonríes un poco con dulzura, aunque se te nota un poco triste , enlazas tus manos con las mias

\- bueno.... Antes de ti, sentía un vacío en mi, a pesar de querer llenarlo con el voluntariado y llenarme a veces del trabajo.... No era suficiente, había un profundo vacío en mi... Y era porque estaba solo.... No sabes lo difícil que es cuando te enteras que fuiste rechazado por tus padres al nacer y tirado como basura .... Lo cruel que son algunos niños cuando saben que eres un rechazado, llegar a tu cama y no tener a nadie que te consuele o acaricie tu cabeza.... A pesar que trate de ignorar todo eso para que no me afectase, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía a través de una sonrisa, trate de crecer y convertirme en un mejor hombre.... A pesar de todo... Logrando pasar los obstáculos que se presentaban, no fue fácil llegar a donde estoy.... Por eso trato la mejor manera de vivir y hacer sonreír a otros y con eso llenar el vacío de mi corazón , pero no fue suficiente.... Todavía estaba esa sensación.... Llegar a casa y saber que no hay nadie quien te esperé.... No había nadie con quién compartir y platicar o a quien cocinar, reír o estar a su lado sin decir una palabra ..... es doloroso solo recordar cómo me sentía antes de conocer te... Ahora entiendes lo importante que eres para mí!?..... Entiendes lo que has hecho en mi vida todo esto tiempo.... No puedo quejarme de que ahora estés más ocupado que antes.... Porque sé que al final del día..... volverás conmigo...

Sentí un leve temblor en su voz al final, habia pronunciado con tanto sentimientos sus palabras, sus turquesas estaban vidriosos, casi a punto de romper en lágrimas, podia sentir mis propias lágrimas al bajar por mis mejillas, no sabía las profundas cicatrices que aún albergaba su alma, ya que siempre se muestra tan alegre, tan fuerte, tan seguro... Pero ahora ante mi esta un hombre vulnerable, entregandome su corazón sin miedo... A qué lo juzgue , o que piense que es débil... entregandome esa parte que solo reservaba para si mismo.

Me siento fatal.... Porque en un momento a otro yo podría ser él que más daño le haga... y haga sentir a su corazón sumergido en soledad de nuevo, cubro mi rostro con ambas manos dejándome llevar por estos sentimientos de culpa.

\- yo... No sabía.... Yo .... Lo siento .... En verdad lo siento mucho.... Debí estar antes contigo.... así tú no... No...

Siento sus brazos a mi alrededor envolviendome como un par de alas y llevándome a su cálido pecho de nuevo.

\- ey.... No te sientas mal.... Eso ya es pasado .... No es tu culpa lo que el destino quiso hacer conmigo... ahora estoy bien.... Tu estas aquí, no estoy solo ya.... 

Levante mi rostro buscando el suyo, me ve con tanto amor, unas lágrimas traviesas se resbalan por su blanca piel.

\- tienes razón.... ya no estás solo....

Sonrió dulcemente y me apoderó de sus labios, siento por un momento la sal de las lágrimas, es tal como me siento, tengo tantos sentimientos complejos dentro de mi ser que siento que me ahogan... Podrá Victor aceptar la verdad!?.... Es un caos , por un lado no quiero lastimar más a Víctor pero la opción de dejarlo no me gusta , pero mi amor le hace daño... Sé lo que es mejor para él.... Pero no me gusta el resultado.....

Pero de algo estoy seguro…..

Tú y yo estamos destinados


	10. Mi amado

10\. Mi Amado

Victor no puede vivir en la ignorancia por siempre, debo decirle la terrible persona que soy, que no soy lo que él cree , le e mentido....soy un demonio....y fui yo quien quebró su alma de dolor, al ver a ese niño morir.... Que soy yo quien lo hace sentir mal...

pero....

solo imaginar la mirada de dolor que puede tener , despedaza mi ser en mil pedazos...pero si sigo más tiempo junto a él , temo mucho que lo perderé para siempre.... Victor es un bello angel que estoy arrebatando de la luz a la oscuridad, lo estoy hundiendo conmigo, desde un principio supe que podría pasar , pero fue más grande el deseo por él que la coherencia de mi mente, lo ame desde la primera vez que nuestra miradas se toparon, mi dulce y amado Víctor... Si supieras.... Me perdonaría?.

Si hubiera una manera de que mi ser no lo lastimare tanto.... Se quedaría a mi lado... Podría acéptame tal cual soy?!

No se hasta cuándo Víctor soportará si sabe la verdad....

También odio tanto las inseguridades que abarcan mi mente, cuando me decido decirle las cosas , me acobardo y mejor calló...

Porque es tan difícil hacer lo correcto?

De pronto siento que mis pies tropiezan y una mano me sostiene de la cintura antes de caer al suelo, unos preciosos ojos me miran con curiosidad.

\- Yuuri.... Te encuentras bien?

Siento arder de vergüenza mis mejillas.

\- yo...yo Lo siento mucho!

\- que sucede últimamente contigo?.... Parecía como si estuvieras en otro planeta.... Mmmmm tal vez fue una mala idea venir a la exposición... Te vez cansado... Mejor regresamos si?!

\- no... No mi amor, ya estamos aquí, así que vamos, no te preocupes no es nada...

Me acerco y te abrazo por la cintura, haciendo le sonrojar un poco, soltó una breve risa.

\- no deberíamos de hacer eso en público o vendrá otro policía a llamarnos la atención.

Hundo mi rostro más a su pecho.

\- solo un momento.... 

Siento como acarició mi cabello y apoyo su quijada en mi hombro.

\- que sucede Yuuri.... Últimamente te siento sentimental.... Hice algo?

Negué rápido.

-Tú eres perfecto…. Soy solo yo….

Sus dedos pasean en mi rostro y hace que lo vea.

\- que sucede cariño?.... Puedes decirmelo, tal vez encontremos una solución.

\- como quisiera que fuera sencillo....

\- es algo que no puedes decir?...

\- no... Es eso.... Aah!! mira ya van abrir.

Tomo su mano sin verle el rostro, pero estoy seguro que es un sembrante de tristeza, puedo sentir lo en el aire.

No es mi intención llenarlo de dudas , pero cómo comienzas a decirle a la persona que amas que tú no eres lo que él pensaba al principio, sin que piense que ya te volviste loco....o que sea solo una estúpida escusa para querer terminar la relación.

\- quieres una crepa?!

\- eh!!....

Al mismo tiempo gruño mi estómago.

Me sonrió, mientras me sonrojo de sobremanera por la vergüenza.

\- ok... Ya dijiste que si... Salada o dulce!?

\- .... Dulce por favor.... Si quieres yo voy.

\- no te preocupes.... Siéntate en ese banco y guárdame lugar mientras voy por ellas.

\- está bien no te preocupes por la bebida yo compraré una de esa máquina.

\- ok

Cuando suelta mi mano, sentí una sensación de vacío.... Lo veo alejarse de mi... Me preguntó si será peor el sentimiento , si Victor decide alejarse de mi lado... 

Si tan solo nos hubieramos conocido en otras circunstancias....

Me sente a esperarlo puse el bolso a mi lado para apartarle un lugar, veo a las personas haciendo su vida frente a mi , las parejas de novios siendo cariñosos entre ellos, a niños jugando alrededor, toda la vida frente a mi... Un ayudante de la muerte.

\- vaya... Nunca esperé encontrarte aquí!

Al levantar mi rostro , sentí un frío recorrer en mi espalda, de inmediato me levanté del asiento.

\- P... Phichit!... Que haces aquí?

\- eso mismo me preguntó yo de ti Yuuri....

\- yo... Solo estoy tomando mi descanso.... No tengo ninguna asignación por el momento.... Y tú?

\- ya veo.... Yo vine por un anciano, ya va camino al hospital, pero es demasiado tarde ya...

\- ....ya veo....

De pronto Phichit voltea hacia atrás, busco el motivo de su atención, a unos metros de nosotros estaba Víctor de rodillas haciendole gracias a un bebé en un cochecito, me dió tanta ternura ver su sonrisa tan pura y genuina.

\- dime Yuuri.... Porque esa persona, tiene tu misma esencia?

Sentí una gran frialdad en su palabras.

\- no entiendo lo que dices....

Me mira con el seño fruncido.

\- me vas a negar que ese joven no tiene nada que ver contigo!.... Si tiene bien marcada tu esencia en su cuerpo... Yuuri.... tú!!

\- ni se te ocurra hacerle nada oíste!.... Si le tocas un cabello juro que me voy a olvidar que eres mi amigo....

Dije muy molesto, no iba a permitir que me arrebaran a mi amado.

\- Yuuri te lo advertí.... No tienes que acercarte a los humanos demasiado.... No eres como ellos!!

\- Phichit....y te agradecería que no le digas a nadie sobre él.

\- Yuuri acaso no lo ves!!... Hasta yo me doy cuenta que ese joven no se encuentra bien.... Le estas arruinando la vida con tu presencia.... Es mejor que le borres la memoria antes que sea demasiado tarde.

\- NO LO HARÉ!!!!

Mi grito hizo que algunos voltearan a vernos con curiosidad, tanto Phichit como yo nos miramos molestos, podía sentir nuestras auras sofocando el ambiente.

\- Yuuri?!

La suave voz de Víctor me trae de vuelta a la realidad, nos mira preocupado.

\- Victor....

\- sucede algo?!

\- no es nada....

\- así que te llamas Victor.... Mucho gusto soy Phichit amigo de Yuuri....

\- amigo?!

Phichit extendió su mano hacia Victor, el cual dudoso extiende la suya para estrecharla , pero no logra hacerlo , rápido agarro su brazo el bolso y nos empezamos alejar de ahí.

\- Yuuri!... Qué haces?!!

\- en otra ocasión hablamos mejor de esto.... Nos vemos Phichit.

Phichit estaba muy molesto, pero estoy seguro que no me delatará por esto. 

Caminamos hasta llegar al estanque , nos sentamos bajo un árbol, estuvimos callados por un rato , sin decir nada Victor me da una crepa de fresa, mi estómago gruño de nuevo, le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde , se sentía ya un poco de frío, me sacó la chaqueta , Victor se negó un momento, pero le hice ver que traía una camisa manga larga, se la paso por los hombros.

Se miraba preocupado por la situación.

\- ne... Yuuri.... Quien era el joven de traje? Por.... Porque estaban discutiendo?

\- es mi compañero de trabajo.... Y mi amigo de años.... Solo tenemos un mal entendido... Descuida no es nada serío.

\- tiene .... algo que ver conmigo?

Me le quede viendo un poco sorprendido, Victor es muy inteligente y sensible con su entorno.

\- no es lo que te imaginas....

\- vamos Yuuri.... si no es eso.... Entonces porqué fuistes tan grosero cuando quiso ser amable conmigo....

\- lo siento.... No quería hacer eso....

\- pero porque lo hiciste entonces?

Mi labio tembló un poco al recordar las palabras de Phichit.

" Tienes que borrar su memoria "

\- y si te digo que.... Me sentía celoso... Me creerías?

Primero se queda sorprendido, después se ríe divertido.

\- jajajaja... Yuuri.... Tu celoso de tu amigo... No te creo...

Me dices mientras me estrechas entre tus brazos.

\- porqué.... Te sentirías celoso?....

\- lo siento Vitya.... A veces tiendo a ser muy inseguro....

\- desconfías de mi?

\- por supuesto que no mi amor!!!... Disculpa que dijera eso.... Yo... Últimamente digo muchas estupideces.

Hago que Víctor apoye su cabeza en mi piernas mientras peino sus cabellos plateados, la luz tenue los hacía ver casi blancos.

\- Yuuri.... Si no me dices tus inseguridades.... No podré ayudarte... Tenme más confianza, no cargues solo con esto bb...

Posa una de sus manos en mi mejilla acariciandola.

Victor tiene la magia de conmoverme con sus dulces palabras, le besó la frente.

\- no es nada... Solo un mal entendido entre nosotros... Pero trataré pronto de solucionar lo... No te preocupes mi amor....

\- esta bien... Trataré de ser comprensivo.... Pero quisiera conocer a tu amigo la próxima vez y discúlpate por ser grosero con él.... ok?

\- está bien.... gracias mi amor....

\- ok .... Creo que deberíamos de volver a casa ya....

Intentó levantarse, pero se lo impido, lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Yuuri?!

\- te veías muy feliz con el bebé....

\- aawww! es que son tan hermosos, son unos pequeños angelitos....

\- me encantaría hacerte uno.... Me imagino que serías un padre muy amoroso....

Su cuerpo se extremece al reír con ganas.

\- jajajaja jajajaja.... En serio quieres verme embarazado!!!

\- claro que sí.... Te imagino con una hermosa pancita en la dulce espera....

\- hay no Yuuri..... Jajajajaja... Vas hacer que me orine de tanto reír.... Eso sólo lo e leído en los mangas bl... En los omegaversa .... Además si se pudiera porqué sería yo el embarazo?!

\- porque eres más dulce que yo.... Mi bello angel... Y porque no lo intentamos, voy a marcarte.

Empecé a morderle suavemente el cuello, mientras se retorcía de la risa , me encantaba hacerlo reír, ver cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban y hacerle erizar su piel.

Sus brazos agarran mis hombros con suavidad y me aparta antes de decir algo más, sus labios capturan los míos y me empieza a besar con necesidad, lo dejé hacer, me encantaba cuando lo hacia, me transmite tantos sentimientos en su forma de besarme , me conmueve cada vez que sus manos se mueven con un poco de timidez al querer tocar más alla que mi ropa, sin dudar lo guió bajo mi camisa, haciéndome jadear al sentir el frío de sus dedos, al darse cuenta quiere alejarse de mi, se lo impido abrazando más fuerte su espalda.

\- lo siento....

Susurra en mis labios.

\- está bien.... Nos vamos ya?!.

Me sonríe con travesura, y luego asienta con la cabeza.

Pero antes de irnos ,volvemos a besarnos lentamente, acariciando nuestros cabellos, solo dejándonos sentir.


	11. Amarte duele I

11\. Amarte Duele I

Lo sostiene entre sus brazos como el tesoro más preciado en su vida, la manera en que le toca le hace vibrar , nunca nadie lo había tocado de esa manera tan gentil , tan amorosa , le hacía erizar cada centímetro de su piel y cada vez que le susurra al oído le hacía soltar un gemido.

Le separo las piernas para prepararlo, podía sentir la delicadeza de los dedos de Yuuri tocando su entrada con cuidado, preparandolo para recibirlo.

Cada experiencia junta al azabache le hacía vivir algo nuevo,le hacía olvidar lo que había aprendido en el pasado, Yuuri le hacía sentir como si fuera la primera vez en todo, así es sentirse ser amado?... Se sentía tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, tan inexperto en el arte de a amar, pero en vez de disgustarle, le gustaba, aprender de lo que Yuuri le mostraba.

Aunque en un principio dudo un poco entregarse completamente a ese joven de roja mirada pero tan cautivante , no negaba que le gustó, esa aura de misterio alrededor de su presencia ,esos ojos carmín pero hermosos , se clavaron en él como si pudiera desnudar su alma, le hizo extremecer.... Y le gustó...

" Por favor no dañes mi corazón "

la primera vez que lo vio en el jardín algo dentro de su ser se extremecio, era como si al fin el destino le entregaba lo que tanto había deseado, pero a la vez sentía un poco de miedo, ya en el pasado se habían aprovechado de él, lo habían ilusionado y después lo dejaron., 

era tan joven , inocente e inexperto en el amor , lo engañaron , haciéndole sentir sucio y usado.

" Eres demasiado ingenuo Vitya, solo con unas cuantas palabras dulces ya te abres de piernas, la verdad que solamente eres una puta sin valor alguno"

Lloro con amargura esa vez, no era cierto lo que él decía, se entrego por amor , no porque era solo deseo, se dejó engañar de esa disfrazada gentileza, no le importaba que fuera unos años mayor su pareja, además ya se le había olvidado que en primer lugar él no estaba dispuesto a conocerlo ya que le parecía irreal que un hombre fino y buen educado se fijará en él, fueron los actos tan bondadosos y tiernos que hicieron que su corazón cayera en las manos equivocadas, al final se dió cuenta que era un tipo casado y que todavía estaba en el clóset, e incluso el muy descarado le dijo que le agradecía que había ganado una apuesta alta por él.

Le dolio mucho su primer amor, aún era un adolescente.... Pero sintió que el mundo le cayó encima.

Ya en la universidad había conocido a un apuesto joven cerca de su edad, el cual le costó un poco darle una oportunidad, debido al trauma que le genero su primer amor, pero el joven se lo ganó al final, se permitió soñar de nuevo.

Pensó que al fin había encontrado el amor.

le había gustado seguir y formalizar con él, pero el destino fue cruel también, a los dos años de relación, el joven también lo abandono por seguir sus instintos, se enamoró de una chica.

" Te ame ... Y por eso lo siento mucho.... Pero se realista Víctor... Yo quiero una familia , algún día tu también lo vas a desear, quiero hijos y tu no me los vas a dar"

" Pero podemos adoptar.... Seremos una familia también así"

" Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera Víctor.... Quiero hijos propios.... Perdona por ser egoísta y por hacerte llorar... Lo siento mucho "

tal parece que el destino estaba jugando con él, era como si le fuera negada la felicidad y lo condenaron a una vida de soledad....y que todo lo que tocará tuviera mal final... Así como ese pequeño niño....

Tenía miedo que algun día Yuuri se fuera de su vida también... Lo habían lastimado mucho, y eso hacia que no confiara mucho.... él ya no quería eso... 

Sintió como unas manos acariciaban sus cabellos con dulzura y le dejaban besos en todo su cuello.... Eso lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

\- amor ..... Que sucede!?

Dijo con voz suave y ronca.

\- eh!?

\- te noto un poco ausente.... Que sucede.... Cariño si estas cansado entenderé....

Unos brillantes ojos carmín lo miran con sumo cariño.

\- no te preocupes por mí.... Continúa por favor...

\- no mi amor.... Hacer el amor es de dos no es sólo para compracer a uno... Quiero llevarte a las estrellas conmigo... Si no te sientes de humor está bien... No hay problema... 

Le besa la mano con cuidado y después depósito un delicado beso en sus labios, Victor acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza.

\- porque eres tan bueno conmigo?

La pregunta descolocó a Yuuri.

\- mi amor.... Que sucede? .... Porque tienes pensamientos negativos contigo.... Te mereces lo mejor de mi y mucho más...

\- a veces.... Me preguntó si soy lo suficiente para ti... Si no vendrá un día y te des cuenta que has perdido el tiempo conmigo....

\- Vitya.... Porque piensas eso.... Te amo... No pienso enamorarme de otra persona que no seas tú..

\- y si un día quieres una familia?... Lo mejor sería dejarnos ahora antes que duela más.

La voz de Víctor temblaba, no podía controlar sus emociones.

Yuuri frunce el seño en señal de dolor, unas lágrimas quieren escapar de sus ojos.

\- mi amor... Que idiota te lastimo tanto, para que pienses que no puedes ser feliz con alguien, eres increíble.... Una persona por la cual soy capaz de dar mi ser.... Te amo más allá de tu cuerpo... Te amo por tu ser, por tu persona y por lo que me haces sentir a tu lado.... 

\- entonces nunca te irías de mi lado?

Se quedaron viendo intensamente por un momento.

Yuuri se separó de los brazos de Víctor, dejándole una sensación de vacío, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado inseguro con Yuuri, y sería normal que ya estuviera arto de sus inseguridades, se estaba preparando para la despedida, se sentó sobre la cama, medio se cubrió su desnudez con las sábanas, mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Yuuri dirigiéndose al armario, sacando un abrigo, quizás iba a sacar sus cosas de ahí y se marcharia de su lado, quizás era lo mejor, cuanto antes mejor, dolería menos, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro.

\- Victor.... Cierra los ojos por favor...

con el corazón latiendo a mil, lo hace un poco tembloroso, será acaso que Yuuri le levantaría la mano por arruinar un momento como ese.

Sintió como Yuuri tomo su mano con gentileza, con sorpresa abre los ojos y lo ve arrodillado frente a él, colocando le un anillo.

\- te amo.... Y no quiero que pienses que eres un juego para mí. Perdona por todo lo que te hice sentir anteriormente.... No quiero que pienses que te dejare un día... No sé me ocurre un día sin ti.... Te amo y quiero que lo tengas presente siempre.... Yo no dejare de amarte .... Victor.... Por favor confía más en mi.... Mi amado Vitya...

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar , sintio como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

\- te amo... Yuuri.

Se tiró a los brazos de su Yuuri , llorando más fuerte , mientras esté acaricia su cabeza y espalda para tranquilizar lo.

Con más deseo Victor lo besa , quería sentir que esto no era un sueño, era real y él estaba ahí con él, quería sentirlo en su ser y pensamientos.

La vida lo había tratado muy mal y por eso temía que al final lo dejarán igual.... solo y con el corazón roto.

Miraba una foto que se habían sacado , en donde Yuuri lo tenia bien aferrado a sus brazos y con una gran sonrisa.

Sonreía, recordando como lo habían felicitado por su compromiso, Yuuri le había dicho que eran anillos de pareja , pero la verdad eran anillos de matrimonio, había recibido bastantes halagos y le deseaban lo mejor con su pareja.

Sonreía como un adolescente enamorado.

Intentó consentrase de nuevo en el trabajo, no quería atrasarse de nuevo, quería ir a cocinar le algo a Yuuri , y talvez ver una película, últimamente él cansancio de su cuerpo le ganaba y se quedaba dormido en el sofá, después Yuuri lo cargaba para llevarlo a la cama, no le gustaba, porque Yuuri notaba que estaba bajando de peso sin razon. 

Sentía malestares a veces, y aunque le habían dicho que no era grave no dejaba de preocuparse, le preocupaba lo débil que se sentía a veces ,como en ese momento, sintió un pequeño malestar, tomo unas vitaminas que le habían recetado.

Que le pasaba!?..... últimamente se estaba sintiendo muy mal, y al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero se había dado cuenta que cada vez que intimaba con Yuuri su estado empeoraba.

Pero...., porqué!?....

De pronto una tos seca le empezó atacar se cubrió con el pañuelo, rápido se dirige al baño para tratar de calmarse un poco, tocio un poco, le dolía la garganta, cuando al fin le pasó abre el grifo para lavarse, pero se asusta cuando ve sangre en el pañuelo.

A escondidas de Yuuri pidió la opinión de otro doctor y el resultado le sorprende, abre los ojos con incredulidad.

Comienza a escuchar lo que dice el doctor, pero a la mitad es como un zumbido de abejas, era en serio.... No podía creerlo.. miraba incrédulo al doctor.

\- que dijo doctor?!!

\- lo siento señor Nikiforov......


	12. Amarte duele II

12\. Amarte Duele II

Mirando hacia el manto de la noche desde la terraza, los pensamientos lo atormentan sin control.

" No puede ser verdad!! ... Dígame qué esos resultados están equivocados.... Los confundieron con los míos!! "

" Lo siento señor Nikiforov..... Pero usted tiene...."

Frustrado aprieta el vaso que contenía todavía un poco de bourbon, unas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.... en verdad el destino era muy cruel con él, ahora que pensaba que las cosas estaban mejor en su vida, tenía un trabajo estable, le encantaba hacer voluntariado y sobre todo al fin tenía un ser que lo amaba y aceptaba por lo que era.... Porque el destino lo trataba así.... Acaso nació solo para sufrir.... Acaso no merecía ser feliz?!

Como se lo dirá a Yuuri... Cómo empezar con un tema delicado y cruel....

" Aah por cierto Yuuuuri ... Sabes al fin sé lo que me sucede.... Sabes me estoy muriendo por dentro y no creo tener mucho tiempo ya "

Él solo imaginarlo, le da tanto sentimiento que cubre su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de ahogar el llanto sin control, no quería despertarlo, todavía no quería decirle a Yuuri... Es más todavía estaba en debate si decirle o no, le dolería mas ver el dolor en los ojos de la persona que más ama.

De pronto escucha pasos acercandose, trata de calmarse y limpiar rápidamente sus ojos, vuelve a tomar otro trago para disimular.

\- Vitya?!

Escucha la voz suave de Yuuri lentamente se voltea a verlo con una leve sonrisa, le da ternura ver a Yuuri un poco soñoliento en pijama y descalzo, traía una manta encima.

\- dime?!

\- que sucede cariño?.... Todavia no tienes sueño.. mi amor está haciendo frio deberías de entrar....

\- en un momento lo haré....

Se acerca al albino este le hace espacio para que se siente junto a él.

Lo envuelve en la manta, rápidamente Víctor siente el calor del cuerpo ajeno, no se había dado cuenta de lo frío que se encontraba su piel.

Yuuri se percata y lo abraza más a él, a pesar de la oscuridad, nota que el albino estaba afectado por algo, sus manos toman su rostro ,para verle mejor, al sentir la gentileza de esas manos no puede evitar que se le escape un suspiro, siente ruborizar sus mejillas, lo mira de una manera tan cariñosa.

\- Vitya.... Qué sucede mi cielo.... Últimamente te veo más decaído y me sorprende que estés bebiendo tan seguido.... No sabía que lo hicieras.

\- hace mucho .... que lo había dejado.... Pero últimamente siento que necesito un trago.....

\- porque....

Dijo con suavidad para no precionar mucho a Víctor, este solo apretó los labios por un momento y después negó con la cabeza, se acomoda en el pecho de Yuuri y este lo abraza y le acaricia el cabello.

\- Víctor..... Hay algo que te molesta.... Vamos dímelo no cargues con esto solo.... No es lo que sueles decirme.... Sucedió algo en el trabajo?

Victor negó con la cabeza, por un breve momento la mano sobre su cabeza tembló.

-.... Hice algo que te molestará?

\- no.... Tu eres muy tierno conmigo...  
Aunque trato de ocultarlo su voz se escuchaba muy ronca.

Yuuri alzo su rostro para verle, un poco sorprendido Victor trato de no quebrarse ahí, todavía no era preciso tocar ese tema.

\- Vitya!?....

\- no es nada... Es solo estrés... Nada más....

Le besó suavemente los labios, y luego volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Yuuri, quería ser egoísta solo una vez y seguir escuchando el corazón de Yuuri, y grabar cada latido en su ser.

" Amarme al final te va doler Yuuri.... Pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido.... amarte duele Yuuri y no quiero dejarte .... No todavía"

una sensación amarga le dejo la reacción de Víctor, pero no quería precionarlo más , así que volvió acariciarlo de los cabellos, lo hizo hasta que lo escucho roncar, lo levanto para llevárselo a la cama y sintió una pulsada en su pecho, Víctor estaba perdiendo peso últimamente, lo había conocido un poco fornido con músculos, pero últimamente estaba adelgazando, y esto lo asustaba, porque sabía que él era el causante de ese estado, con gran sentimiento lo abraza más a él, y con suavidad lo deja en la cama, le encantaba ver su rostro al dormir tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, con sus largas y plateadas pestañas y sus mejillas sonrojadas por culpa del alcohol, se preguntaba porque desde hace una semana Víctor comenzó a beber.

\- perdona... Mi amor... Aunque no lo digas... Sé que yo de alguna manera te estoy lastimando....

Susurró más para si mismo y beso su mano con sentimiento.

****

Trato de concentrarse en su trabajo tanto como pudo, no quería pensar en el inevitable final... Aunque su cuerpo cansado y adolorido se lo recuerda siempre.

Si cabeza dolía un poco al igual que su pecho, de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar el dolor que dejara en la persona que ama , cuando él ya no esté.... No podía ya dejar de lado esa realidad, no después de volver a vomitar sangre en el baño.

Le daba tristeza que todo acabará de esa manera los últimos meses habían sido un sueño a su lado.

Si tanto e esperado para poder sentir algo tan grande, es muy triste ver su final.

Una lágrima resbala sin poderlo evitar, sonrie con amargura cuando se la limpia.

Perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, miró hacia la ventana y creyó ver en el techo del edificio de enfrente a Yuuri de traje negro, mirándole, se floto los ojos y volvió a ver sorprendido, era solo su imaginación, solo vio a unas palomas volar asustadas, se rió de la jugada de su imaginación, era imposible que Yuuri estuviera ahí, estaban en un piso 32 no era posible....

Aunque no estaba equivocado del todo, Yuuri a duras penas logro ocultarse, cuando la mirada turquesa se giró a su dirección, era como si hubiera sentido su presencia, se sentía inquieto, le preocupaba últimamente el estado de salud y mental del ruso.

Algo le decía que la estaba pasando mal, pero porque no le decía nada.... 

\- vaya... Otra vez nos encontramos....

La voz jovial lo sorprende un momento.

\- JJ?.... Qué haces aquí?

\- lo de siempre.... Y tú.... Aaah ya veo....Víctor de nuevo...

El ojiazul mira con simpatía a Víctor quién estaba muy sumido en las correcciones de un libro.

\- como se encuentra?

\- últimamente .... No lo veo muy bien... Pero no dice nada.... 

Apretó sus labios en una mueca de dolor.

\- no confía en tí....

\- no es eso... Pero últimamente se ha vuelto muy callado y un poco distante.... No quiero presionarle.

\- crees que ya se dió cuenta que tú le provocas ese estado!?

Lo ojos de Yuuri se abren de sobremanera asustado.

\- no creo que sea posible.... Si fuera el caso él ya me hubiera dicho algo o dejado.....

\- Victor es muy fuerte.... Te lo dije antes no... Si no ya estuviera peor que Isabella.....

Dijo al final con una mirada de dolor.

\- JJ... Crees que....

\- deberías dejarlo!?.... Por su bien creo que será lo mejor.... Pero estas seguro de hacerlo?

\- la verdad no.... No quiero dejarlo más así en ese estado que manifiesta últimamente... Creo que le haría daño....

\- pero tampoco le haces bien estar cerca de él... Yuuri tu y yo somos dañinos para los humanos, somos veneno , arsenico en ellos y lentamente los llevamos a la locura y terminamos matando los…

\- no quiero eso para él.... No quiero eso para Víctor...

\- entonces le borraras la memoria?

Un frio gelido recorrió su espalda, sabía que era lo mejor para Víctor y estaba siendo egoista por tratar de quedarse con él..

\- entonces lo has decidido....

Preguntó JJ con un poco de lástima de ver al azabache tan afectado por el simple hecho de imaginar , lo que sucederá al borrar la memoria del albino.

Unas lágrimas gruesas resbalan por las mejillas de Yuuri.

🎶 Se me termina el tiempo , ya... no puedo estar un día más sin ti, ya las lágrimas empiezan a salir, e comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio y lo triste de un final.

Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,..... como tenerte si ya me duele perderte....🎶🎶

Me duele perderte....

Nuevamente su mirada esta clavada en las estrellas, era difícil la decisión, pero era lo mejor no quería atarlo al dolor, dió otro sorbo a la taza de té, quería estar en sus cinco sentidos para esto.

\- Victor!?..

La voz suave de Yuuri le hizo estremecer, esta vez no había escuchado sus pasos.

\- Victor.... Entra amor.... Te vas a resfriar si sigues afuera... Vamos amor

Yuuri quiso tomar la mano de Víctor para guiarlo adentro, pero este retrocede , lo puso en alerta, lo mira sorprendido.

\- cariño?!... Qué sucede?

El viento soplaba muy frío haciendo bailar sus cabellos, Victor con una rara expresión en su rostro, era difícil adivinar si era el frío o si en verdad estaba a punto de llorar…

\- cariño?!.

\- ....

\- Vic.....

\- Yuuri ….terminemos con esto!.... No quiero ya estar contigo


	13. El dolor de tu mirada

13\. El dolor de tu mirada

🎶 Se me termina el tiempo , ya... no puedo estar un día más sin ti, ya .... las lágrimas empiezan a salir, e comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio y lo triste de un final.

Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,..... como tenerte si ya me duele perderte....🎶🎶

Me duele perderte

todavía no asimilaba las palabras del albino , no podía creer lo que salían de sus labios.

\- eh?... que acabas de de decir...

\- ya no quiero seguir con esto... Yuuri

\- de que estas hablando? Víctor entremos por favor y ...

quizo acercarse de nuevo a él , pero de nuevo Víctor lo evadió , se alejó tres pasos , sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y una presión en su pecho... no esperaba que Víctor quisiera terminar con él, nunca imaginó que algo así saliera de los labios del albino.

\- Víctor.... amor que es lo que sucede porque dices eso?... es un mal entendido si es así dime en qué falle y lo arreglaré... escuche mal acaso... no es verdad eso que dijiste... dime qué es así... dime qué no dijistes que quieres terminar con nuestra relación.....

no lo había notado , pero sus emociones se comenzaban a descontrolar , su voz se estaba comenzando a poner temblorosa, haciendole un nudo en su garganta , era tan doloroso ver a Yuuri en ese estado, tan voluble... Víctor quería llorar pero se aguantaba, sabía que no era justo lo que hacía y peor ocultando su condición ... Yuuri necesitaba saber su condición de salud, pero no quería lastimarlo más de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo por favor....

era tan doloroso para Víctor decir esas palabras, y tan difícil mantenerse sin quebrarse , si mostraba una pizca de debilidad, entonces Yuuri no tomaría en serio sus palabras, se sentía mal por lo que estaba provocando en Yuuri , pero era lo mejor para él, no quería que lo viera en la peor parte de la enfermedad, no quería que Yuuri se viera envuelto en todo ese proceso, no quería ver el dolor en su mirada cuando él ya estuviera en sus últimos dias... no quería herir más a Yuuri de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Lo amaba con todo su ser , conocer al japonés fue lo mejor que le pudo a ver pasado, nunca nadie correspondió su amor cómo él lo había hecho... fueron los mejores días junto al azabache , lo amaba con todo su alma y por ese mismo amor , no quería ver lo sufrir con él... 

\- Víctor... por favor....

\- vete.... no quiero que me busques más , no quiero estar más a tu lado.

Yuuri lo miraba con los ojos muy llorosos y una expresión de dolor, pero si eso había decidido su amado Víctor iba a respetar su decisión, amaba y respetaba a Víctor, ya no quería hacerle más daño del que le había ocasionado.

\- entonces... me dejas abrazarte por una última vez... Por favor....

le sorprendió un poco y conmovió su corazón, ... porque Yuuri siempre se lo ponía difícil.

Se estaban haciendo daño.

Con una muda afirmación Víctor da unos pasos hacia Yuuri pero sin llegar cerca, al ver esto Yuuri se apresura a dar los pasos faltantes hacia él y lo estrecha con fuerza, siente como Victor tembló entre sus brazos y lentamente lo abrazo.

No quería separarse de Víctor, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero también sabia que su sola presencia lastima el cuerpo y el alma del albino, no quería hacerlo más difícil para él, se había resuelto a terminar de la mejor manera la relación con el albino y llevarse consigo los recuerdos más agradables que hicieron juntos, pero el acontecimiento de las cosas adelantaba esa dolorosa salida, hoy estaba forzado a hacerle olvidar cada momento junto a él.

Una de sus manos temblorosa se acercó a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del albino, acarició un momento sus cabellos y de pronto su mano brillo en un tenue azul, estaba por borrar la memoria de su amado, pero su mano seguía temblando, era lo mejor, hacerlo mientras Victor seguía aferrado a él, pero no podía.... No quería que Víctor se olvida se de que él existió en su vida... Pero sabía que así aliviaría el malestar que provoco en él, ya no quería hacerle daño...

Pero lo que Yuuri no sabía, era que el daño que había provocado en Victor lo había sentenciado ya.... Yuuri no tenía idea de las profundas heridas que había hecho en Victor 

Por eso creía que si se alejaba de él , la vida de Victor sería mejor. Y la solución era borrar sus recuerdos.

Más sin embargo, no quería que se olvidase de él.

\- vete ya.... Por favor...

Dijo con voz quebrada Víctor, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar pero se mantenía fuerte aun., Eso conmovió el corazón de Yuuri que sin pedir permiso le arrebata un beso, con tanto sentimiento en el, aún sorprendido Víctor no reacciona como es debido, y cuando lo iba corresponder, se separa de golpe Yuuri, tal vez sea lo mejor así…

\- te deseo lo mejor mi amado Vitya ... Vendré a buscar mis cosas después.... Procuraré hacerlo cuando no estés para no incomodarte....

\- me parece bien.....

Dijo de una manera fría y ronca.

Se da la vuelta , para no ver sus lágrimas caer, porque también lo harían llorar, dolía, pero era lo mejor , no tardó mucho para escuchar la puerta principal abrir y cerrar de golpe, fue entonces que al fin libero lo que estaba conteniendo, cae de rodillas llorando con amargura, repitiendo el nombre de Yuuri una y otra vez, todavía no creía lo que había hecho, lo dejó ir.... Lo dejó ir sin saber que estaba muriendo,... pero era lo mejor se repetía una y otra vez.

Golpeaba el suelo frustrado, porque no podía ser feliz , porque la vida solo dolor le entregaba, fue abandonado a su suerte y trato de salir a flote mostrándose fuerte y tratando de llevar una vida sana, y entonces porqué.... la gente que amaba despues lo abandonaba , aunque esta vez era diferente, él decidió alejar el amor de su vida.

Porque tenía esa porquería de enfermedad.... Si no la tuviera entonces no hubiera tomado tal decisión...

" Lo siento señor Nikiforov, a pesar de lo que me menciona de haber tenido una vida sana, puede que sea herencia de sus padres"

\- NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Grito con fuerza agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos casi besando el suelo.

Sus padre lo abandonaron cuando era tan pequeño y ahora años después se da cuenta que le dejaron una porquería de regaló.... Con razón todo le iba mal y por eso el amor se le había negado, porque no podia hacer feliz a nadie.

De pronto el recuerdo de Yuuri alzando su mano para ayudarle se le vino a la mente, sus hermosos ojos rojos lo ven con tanto amor y sonrie con dulzura, sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Yuuri no le pedía nada a cambio, él se entregaba a su ser con amor y respeto, jamas le pidio a Víctor hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, le mostró siempre cariño y protección , le importaba más el bienestar del albino que el propio, Yuuri nunca lo vio con ojos de desprecio, ni le levantó la mano para golpearle o le gritó cosas hirientes, Yuuri lo trataba como el más preciado tesoro que tenía.

\- Yuuri... No...no..no Que he hecho!

Desesperado trató de limpiar sus lágrimas en vano, se levanta a tropiezos, y sin ningún abrigo y con los pies descalzos sale del lugar.

Yuuri entendería lo que le pasa y porque le dijo eso, él entendería su situación y lo perdonaría por tratar de dejarlo fuera de ese momento tan cruzial en su vida, fue estúpido de su parte asumir que Yuuri lo iba a mirar con asco por tener esa enfermedad, cuando Yuuri le había mostrado lo contrario, cuando cayó en depresión Yuuri se negó a dejarlo solo, le demostró que podía ser su apoyo incondicional, y a pesar de lo doloroso que iba a ser todo eso, y a pesar del dolor que le iba causar a su amado Yuuri, quería tenerlo junto a él.

lo busca por el pasillo , por las escaleras y nada, baja por el ascensor y pregunta al vigilante si lo había visto, sin importar le que se miraba hecho un desastre.

Después de preguntar le si se encontraba bien el hombre le dice que hace un momento lo había visto salir , con un antebrazo en su rostro tratando de no llorar más.

Victor sale de ahí de prisa, sin importar le que podía lastimarse los pies, corre por la dirección que le dijeron pero no divisa nada, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él.

\- Yuuri por favor perdóname!!! No quiero que te vayas de mi lado!!

Corrió y corrió , pero no lo encontro, de pronto tropezó cayendo de golpe, llorando con más fuerza, era ya entrada la noche, pero no le importaba si alguien lo miraba o le escuchará con todo el dolor de su alma y el remordimiento de sus acciones grita desesperado el nombre de su amado.

Yuuuuuriiiii!!!!


	14. No quiero vivir así

14\. No quiero vivir así.

Hoy me despierto con el alma echa pedazos, hoy me despido sin querer decir adiós  
Vete despacio para no sentir tus pasos, vete en silencio para no escuchar tu voz

No te niego que siento miedo,   
De enfrentarme a la vida sin ti

Y ahora que te vas.... Llévate mi vida entera  
No sé a dónde vas , pero entiendo que tendrás que partir.

Y ahora que te vas recuerda que el amor espera, y aunque no vuelvas más, te prometo no olvidarme de ti... Como olvidarme de ti....🎵

" La impotencia de perderte me está comiendo el alma ya"

Desde ese día que le dijo adiós al amor de su vida, entro en depresión, lloro con amargura y después se refugió en la bebida, sabía que era mal bebedor, pero no le importaba ya, tal vez en ese estado de shock podría olvidarse de su amado albino, pero cada vez era más difícil.

recordar su rostro sonriente , la calidez con la que le envolvía cada vez que estaban juntos, la forma de verle, sus gestos , la dulzura con la que lo trataba , todo eso era difícil de olvidar, las noches donde el frío no era molesto si estaba abrazado con él, todo eso extrañaba.

Cada recuerdo que estaba perteneciente al pasado , entendía que Víctor era para él, lo amaba con todo su ser, espero por mucho tiempo por él, y le daba rabia no poder estar juntos sin consumir su vida, estaba conciente de eso, pero no lo creía del todo, hasta que lo vio en un estado deplorable que entendió que debía alejarse de él por su bien, tenía que decirle adiós.

" El amor es también soltar"

Le daba tristeza también, por no haber nacido en el tiempo de Víctor, si fuera normal sería otra historia, si no fuera un dios de la muerte, estaría feliz de compartir su tiempo con Víctor, cuidar de él, amarlo y protegerlo de todo mal. se saca el anillo y lo mira detenidamente, las iniciales del ruso estaban muy marcadas junto con la palabra "love", eso representaba Víctor para él, amor con él conoció el amor, un amor sincero y de verdad, frunce el seño en señal de dolor.

aún recuerda la cara de felicidad de Víctor cuando se lo coloco, le da unos cuantos giros en la mesa antes de meterlo en el vaso de vidrio del líquido amargo donde ahogaba su pena, le da un sorbo y vuelve a soltar unas lágrimas al recordar la noche de la despedida.

" Yuuri....terminemos con esto.... Ya no quiero esta relación "

( Tu no eres como él, lo que quieres no es posible, si estás con él, lo vas a matar! )

Con tanto enojo aventó el vaso a una pared, que cuando se estrelló se reventó en muchos pedazos al momento que se abrió la puerta, Phichit lo ve de una manera asombrado.

\- vaya por poco me lo revientas en la cara.... Al fin te encontré.... asi que en este hoyo te has escondido estas dos semanas.... Sabés ya no puedo seguir cubriendote...los de allá están sospechando que algo anda mal contigo....

Yuuri lo ignoro y le dió la espalda, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos escuchar la misma porquería que alguien como él nunca debió enamorar se de un humano.

Phichit podía sentir el ambiente pesado alrededor de Yuuri

\- oye que es lo que te sucede? ... En vez de ahogar tus penas en alcohol podrías compartir lo que te molesta.....

Lo miro de reojo , más hizo como si no estuviera ahí y se sirvió otro trago de vodka, haciendo enojar al moreno, lo agarro de los hombros para que al fin lo viera a la cara

\- vamos Yuuri!!! Deja de ignorar me!!.... Qué demonios te pasa!!

Yuuri se le queda viendo enojado y le rempuja para apartarlo.

\- déjame en paz!

\- no hasta que me digas que te pasa, ya te vistes en un espejo... Tus ojos cada vez se van perdiendo en lo profundo... Si eso pasa... Tu...

\- y que importa ya!!! Me importa un rábano si me convierto en un demonio... De todas formas eso soy no!? Un demonio!!!

Se ríe de forma cínica.

\- Yuuri... Qué no vez que me preocupas amigo, si no te encontraba aquí iba a ir con Víctor a..... Mmmm!!!

No lo dejo terminar, cuando sintió su espalda pegada con fuerza a la pared, Yuuri lo miraba de una forma asesina que pronto sintió recorrer un escalofrío gélido.

\- no te atrevas acercarte a Víctor por nada del mundo!!!.... él ya no tiene que ver conmigo....Si lo haces... Me olvidaré que eres mi amigo....

\- a que te refieres?!....

Lo soltó de golpe y de una manera fría suelta lo que estaba atascado en su garganta.

\- terminamos... Al fin entendí que mi presencia estába matandolo.... por eso ya no debes acercarte a Víctor.... él ya no puede saber de nosostros..

Sorprendido, no podía creer que Yuuri había dejado a Víctor

\- tú... lo dejastes?!.. le borrastes la memoria?!!

Sin decir nada más Yuuri se pone su sacó y le tira unas llaves que atrapa en el aire aún asimilando las cosas, ahora entiende el dolor de Yuuri.

\- dáselas al rey y dile gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.... No te preocupes iré con los mayores.

\- Yuuri espera!

El azote de la puerta fue lo único que escucho ya , todavía estaba sorprendido que Yuuri dejo a Víctor, y termino de creerle al ver el anillo de oro en el suelo junto a los vidrios rotos.

\- Yuuri....

Los días pasaron a no tener sentido, las horas lentamente van, día y noche sin cesar, el frío de la soledad cada vez carcome el alma, pareciera como si la vida misma estaba jugando con ellos, era tan cruel que había permitido que llegaran a conocerce , a descubrir un amor tan puro y sincero, para después simplemente alejarlos de un destino cruel.

Yuuri se reprendía día a día por dejar a Víctor , aunque sabía que era lo correcto,era dificil pero también era decisión de Víctor que todo terminará.

aunque no tenía muy claro porque Víctor decidió terminar con la relación, su despedida fue como valde de agua fría, pero era lo mejor., aunque la mirada del ruso decía lo contrario.

" a pesar de pedir que te vayas no quiero perderte"

aunque el ruso se mostró frío y decidido en lo que decía, en sus ojos se leía un fuerte dolor , que le decía al azabache por favor no te vayas de mi lado.

Después de darse cuenta que beber no soluciona nada y ser rependido por los mayores por su falta de interés en recoletar almas,se enfocó más en guiarlas a su destino, aunque no dejaba de pensar en su amado niño... Acaso no hay una manera de estar juntos?

más de una ocasión quiso ir hasta donde él y decirle que a pesar de lo que le decía no lo dejaría por ningún motivo, pero recordaba lo mal que se ponía Víctor con su presencia, las fiebres ,las náuseas , la fatiga y falta de apetito en él, eran motivos suficientes para detenerse.

solo lo miraba desde lejos en el trabajo o en el apartamento, a escondidas lo contemplaba , y su pecho se oprimía cada vez que miraba ese dolor en sus lindos turquesas.

Pero era lo mejor para el albino estar lejos de un dios del dolor... era lo mejor aunque le doliera en su ser.

trataba de hacerse el fuerte y llenarse en el trabajo era difícil para él ovidarse de el primer amor correspondido que tenía, llegar del trabajo y saber que él ya no está ahí era horrible la sensación que sentía en su pecho, la primera semana le causó un gran dolor a su alma , andar en los lugares que compartió con Yuuri, sentir su aroma en las sábanas de la cama, era doloroso, se arrepentía , quería a Yuuri con él.

y así paso tres meses en los que se extrañaban y vivian de recuerdos , debían aceptar el flujo del tiempo y el peso de sus decisiones... Ambos creían que era lo correcto, ya que soltar era también amar.

A los días Yuuri se percata de algo inusual, Víctor se veía cada vez más decaído, al principio lo atribuye a la despresion de la despedida , pero al pasar los días lo veía cada vez peor , había días que no llegaba al trabajo.

en más de una vez se vio tentado a acercarse a él, pero respetaba demasiado a Víctor para hacerlo, solo lo cuidaba a la distancia y cuando se aseguraba que Víctor estaba completamente dormido se adentraba a verle, le gustaba observarlo, apartar unos cabellos de su frente y besarle la con sumo cuidado de no despertarle, le dolía verle tan decaido y como adelgazaba , si él no fuera lo que es, en ese momento estaría con Víctor sin separarse de su lado.

\- te amo.... no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, y aunque estés al lado de alguien más , mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar... te amo Víctor Nikiforov.

dice en un susurro , de pronto los ojos de Yuuri brillan más al descubrir que Víctor aún lleva el anillo en su dedo, con cuidado lleva su mano a sus labios para besarla.

Me envuelven tanto las dudas la historia siempre continua...

no puedo dejarte de amar , no puedo dejar de esperar , no puedo perderte al final , y no te puedo olvidar ... no se luchar si no estás.... 

y es así... yo ya no creo en milagros, si tú no estás a mi lado.... Soy un velero en el mar del pasado.

y sigo así un soñador sin noche un alma sin destino que paga por sus errores....🎵

Victor se hacía bolita en la cama mientras cantaba con lágrimas esas notas que tanto le recordaba a su amado Yuuri , sentía que pronto su mente iba a colapsar, a veces imagina que Yuuri está con él y que lo cuida, a veces despertarba entre lágrimas y tenía esa extraña sensación de que alguien más está ahí con él.

pero rápido desecha la idea , Yuuri cumple con lo que dice, así que no se sorprendió cuando regreso al día anterior a la ruptura y sus cosas no estaban ya , e incluso el juego de llaves que le había dado estaba en la mesita de noche, sintió un pulsaso en el pecho, pero era lo mejor.

Yuuri no merecía pasar también por ese infierno, de pronto sintió la sensación de vomitar y lo hizo a puras penas llega al baño, vómito más sangre y sintió que el aire le faltaba, quedó un momento abrazado a la taza del baño hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal.

Secando el sudor de su frente se dice a si mismo , Yuuri no merece verlo sufrir así también, se sentía tan impotente.

\- No quiero vivir así....

Como lo hacía de hace días, fue a ver a Víctor pero las cortinas de la oficina estaban corridas se imagino que tal vez tenía una reunión espero un rato pero las cortinas no se abrieron, entonces como en otras veces se va al apartamento, cuando Victor no iba a trabajar se quedaba en casa porqué se sentía muy cansado o con fiebre.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las cosas estaban en cajas, entonces decidió entrar alarmado de algo malo había pasado

\- Víctor!?

Lo llamo y lo busco, pero no lo encontro, sintió un escalofrío, volvió a la editorial a preguntar por él, pero la respuesta lo dejo descolocado, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

\- que dice?!

\- lo siento el señor Nikiforov presentó su renuncia la semana pasada....

\- no sabe a dónde está.... Fui a su departamento pero parece que se está mudando.

\- lo siento…  
no sabemos nada de él.... 

\- gracias....

De inmediato fue al hospital donde hacia voluntariado, pero Victor no iba de hace ya dos meses, parece que nadie sabe dónde está el ruso.

Lo único que supo fue que saco todos su ahorros y donó parte de el al hospital y también donó a la caridad sus cosas.

Yuuri se sentía demasiado confundido por el actuar del albino, pero de algo está seguro Victor estaba vivo , pero no sabía a dónde había ido.


	15. Te encontraré

15\. Te Encontraré

Un día llegaré , no importa la distancia,...el rumbo encontraré... , y tendré valor, pasó y paso iré y persistire a cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzaré....

Una vez te vi ... era todo ireal y aunque fuese un sueño te sentía junto a mi, se que estás ahí que te encontraré, aunque tarde una vida yo jamás renunciaré.

Un día llegaré , no importa la distancia,...el rumbo encontraré... , y tendré valor, pasó y paso iré y persistire a cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzaré…

.No importa la distancia  
( Ricky Martin )

Estás lista?

\- si señor.... Por favor lleveme donde están mis pequeños.

\- el portal ya está abierto ve sin mirar atrás , ahí los vas a encontrar.

Dijo suavemente a la mujer , la cual sin dudar cruza la luz , últimamente Yuuri se estaba desempeñando lo más humanamente, ya no era tan frío con la personas, y aunque cumplía con su labor, era extraño verlo con la mirada perdida en sus memorias.

De pronto se escucha un grito de una mujer al encontrarse con otra tirada en el baño sin vida, mientras la aglomeración de personas iba curiosa a ver , el azabache pasa de largo y pronto se pierde entre la multitud.

Día tras día, tratando de buscar la manera de encontrar a su querido albino, tal parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no había ningún indicio de su existencia, solo sabía que había donado sus cosas a la caridad y vaciado sus cuentas .

E incluso busco información en el aeropuerto por si acaso había volado alguna parte, pero esa información no era fácil de conseguir, con un nudo en su garganta se negaba a dejarlo ir

Era como si cada paso que intentaba dar, lo alejara más de Victor, sentia doler su pecho, en realidad Víctor estaba instalado muy dentro de él, en su mente y corazón, todavía podía sentirlo, e incluso cuando cerraba sus ojos podía verlo claramente, con es hermosa sonrisa y el brillo de inocencia en su mirada, e imagina su voz llamándole con dulzura

\- Yuuriiii..... Te amo......

\- ore mo...

Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla , la ausencia de su amado Vitya lo deprimia , sentía que se estaba consumiendo por dentro, era difícil para él dejar las cosas así, quería encontrarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

\- Yuuri?!

Levantó la cabeza y se floto los ojos.

\- lo siento te desperté?

\- no... Phichit.... Solo me quedé dormido un momento.

Phichit miro discretamente lo que Yuuri leía, últimamente el azabache se pasaba horas en la biblioteca cuando se encontraba de descanso, leía muchos libros de hechicería y conjuros, estaba claro que Yuuri buscaba la manera de no dañar a Víctor, le dirigió una mirada con empatía .

\- has sabido algo?

\- no.... No tengo ningún rastro .... Estoy deseoso de tener noticias de él....

Vio como él azabache se aferraba a Víctor, como su voz sonaba con ternura cuando hablaba de él, en verdad estaba enamorado del albino, lo cual hizo que Phichit se avergonzara ya que fue uno de los que más crítico esa relación.

\- espero que pronto sepas de él....mmmm Yuuri tendré que irme por un tiempo junto con JJ.... a cubrir otra zona....

\- eh!?

\- parece que uno de los chicos que cuidaba ahí, se convirtió en espectro.....

Yuuri se quedó sin habla un momento

\- él.... a él....Lo eliminaron?

Phichit asintió con la cabeza, él chico al igual que Yuuri se enamoró de un humano, pero se involucró demasiado y lo llevo a la ruina, al ver esto se quebró y cayó en oscuridad , así ya no había salida , solo quedaba eliminar lo antes que provocará un desastre en los humanos.

Quedaron callados un momento, la verdad era que a Phichit le dolería si un día Yuuri caía ahí, casi lo imaginaba cayendo con sus alas arrancadas en la oscuridad sin retorno.

\- entiendo.... Espero verte algún día...

\- descuida.... Solo será un tiempo....

🎵  
Estaba aprendiendo a como vivir ya de ti me olvidaba cuando de nuevo te vi, con la mirada desesperadaa 

Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte , sufrí tanto tiempo por ti  
Basto mirarte recuperar te y saber que te irías sin mi.....  
🎶🎵

Para Víctor había sido difícil los últimos meses, tratar de asimilar la enfermedad que poco a poco lo iba matando, y lidiar con el dolor de dejar al amor de su vida , estaba siendo bastante difícil, pero se repetía que era lo mejor para él, no quería que Yuuri sufriera con él

Al principio no tenía ni la menor idea de que haría después de marcharse de su hogar, pero de pronto recordó donde nació y deseo pasar sus últimos días ahí, así que sin pensarlo mucho se compró un billete y se embarco a donde pasaría sus últimos días, consiguió un pequeño apartamento y busco trabajo para entretener se en algo, si era cierto que tenía un buen colchón económico, no quería tirarse a gastarlo ya que inminente mente tendría que usarlo un día en un hospital.

Consiguió trabajo en una pequeña cafetería de mesero, lo cual le resultó bastante agradable ya que no estaría encerrado en una oficina todo el día.

Se podría decir que así pasaría los días con tranquilidad.

\- Victor Nikiforov!?

\- si?

Se sorprendió que de pronto un extraño supiera su nombre.

Era un joven bien trajeado por un momento le recordó a Yuuri con su porte , encanto y cierta aura de misterio

\- ... disculpa te conozco?

El joven lo miraba risueño

\- lo siento.... Es que te reconoci por tus publicaciones en la Sakura magazine online, y realmente me sorprende que seas tú.

Se removió un poco incómodo, no pensó que alguien leyera esa revista, era una pequeña revista que estaba a su cargo.

\- si... Bueno... Yo de hace un tiempo lo deje…

\- es una lastima.... Eras un buen editor...

Victor se sonrojo un poco no estaba acostumbrado a que lo elogiaran por su trabajo.

El joven solo levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

La verdad que le pareció un poco extraño ese suceso, pero con los días lo olvidó.

En las noches a veces no consiliaba el sueño, extrañaba a Yuuri, miraba hacia él cielo e imaginaba que Yuuri hacia lo mismo que él, a veces lloraba porque en verdad quería verlo, quería estar con él y su decisión fue muy egoísta, debería de haberle dicho la verdad a Yuuri y que él decidiera si quería quedarse o no.

\- Yuuri.....

Pasaban días y a veces se sentía decaído y lo atacaba la tos seca que venía incluida con sangre, le daba miedo, y aunque tomaba la medicación necesaria , a veces la vomitaba en el baño.

Un día se encontraba limpiando las mesas de la entrada , el invierno se sentía cada vez más cerca y eran pocos los que se atrevían a estar afuera para disfrutar de un café.

\- Víctor?!

Al voltear a ver quién lo llamo sin querer dejó caer la taza asustado, esta se rompió al tocar el suelo.

Su cuerpo tembló levemente, solo lo había visto una vez, pero porque se encontraba ahí!!

\- tú eres.... El amigo de Yuuri....

Al igual, Phichit lo miraba sorprendido , estaba ahí para recoger el alma de una anciana, pero nunca espero encontrar al albino al regreso de su guía, le había llamado la atención el gran parecido de ese joven a Víctor y una vez cerca comprobó que era el albino en persona, más delgado de lo que recordaba... Sin duda algo malo le pasaba a Víctor.

\- yo.... 

\- Victor.... Me da gusto verte... También a Yuuri le dará mucho gusto saber de ti.... No sabes lo mucho que a querido encontrárte.

Se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su amado, y de pronto sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos

Estaba por sacar su móvil cuando Víctor le tomo el brazo.

\- no lo llames.... Por favor....

\- p...pero.... porque... acaso tú ya no lo amas?!

El corazón de Victor se encogió un poco.

\- no es eso.... Solo que no quiero que sepa de mi... Que me vea así.. 

Phichit no comprendía porque el albino actuaba de esa manera, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Victor se quedó pensativo un momento decirle la verdad ,sería como darle pase ,para que Yuuri lo buscará y aunque deseaba verlo , no quería ver esa mirada de dolor cuando supiera su condición, aunque tampoco quería mentir.

\- Victor ... Si Yuuri hizo algo para enojarte , es mejor que hablen, no sabes cómo Yuuri te a estado buscando por todos lados.... El merece al menos eso de ti...

\- yo.... Una de las razones por la que no quiero que me vea así.... Es porque....p... Porque yo... tengo cáncer.... Y realmente no quisiera arrastrar a Yuuri a esto...

Esquivo la mirada de Phichit con un profundo dolor en ella.

Phichit se quedó boca abierta ante tal declaración, mientras que Víctor trataba por no temblar y quebrarse ahí, pero solo imaginar a Yuuri llorando por él , hizo que se le rodarán las lágrimas, trato de ocultarlas con sus manos inútilmente, de repente comenzó a toser sin parar , sintió nublar su visión, el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones, cayó en los brazos del moreno agitado y sudoroso, quien al verlo así entró en pánico al no saber que hacer, más al verlo con un poco de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

Víctor!!!!


	16. Dejame ser tu apoyo

16\. Dejame ser tu apoyo

\- ne..ne Yuuri! Vamos a una parte este fin de semana.... Sip?!

El azabache se le queda viendo con ternura, le encanta ver a su albino comportándose como niño pequeño cuando le hace esa sonrisa corazón, deja el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y luego jala a Victor hasta sentarlo en sus piernas, agarrándole con suavidad la cintura.

\- por supuesto mi amor.... A donde quieres ir.

-mmmnn veamos.... Los Sakura ya están en flor... Ya!!! porqué no hacemos un picnic en el parque!!!

\- me encanta la idea cariño....

Ronroneo Yuuri mientras acariciaba el cuello del ruso con la punta de su nariz sacándole un pequeño escalofrío , lo toma con cuidado de la cabeza para besarlo, le encantaba cuando Yuuri le tocaba con delicadeza la espalda, por cada caricia dejaba un agradable temblor en él.

\- cariño....

-mmmnn!

\- Vitya.... Mi amor..

Con delicadeza se aleja un poco de él para verle, le encantaba ver a Víctor con la mirada brillante y los labios un poco inchados , se muerde coqueto el labio inferior y con el pulgar delinea los labios ajenos, Victor recibe con gusto la caricia.

-yuu....

\- cásate conmigo Vitya!

La sorpresa se leía en su mirada.

Ehh!!?

\- cásate conmigo amor.

Volvió a decir con dulzura, Victor todavía procesaba lo dicho.

\- ya es legal en unas partes de aquí, así que.... Que me dices Vitya.... Quieres casarte conmigo?!

Dijo un poco tímido y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
Los ojos de Victor se pusieron vidriosos de emoción, se abraza al cuello de Yuuri mientras asiente varias veces con la cabeza.

\- si quiero casarme contigo Yuuri!!!

Las risas de ambos suenan por todo el apartamento hasta escucharse en eco

Lentamente abría los ojos, podía sentir las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, todavía podía escuchar la voz de su amado.

\- cásate conmigo Vitya!!

Sintió una pulzada en su pecho y lloró más

se sentía cansado, le costaba respirar , era ayudado con una máquina, le molestaba un poco ese terrible ruido que hace al bombear el oxígeno, aunque le recordaba a sus días de voluntariado, como extrañaba ver a los niños, jugar con ellos y sacarles una sonrisa para que olvidarán un momento su situación, ahora él era quien necesitaba que alguien estuviera a su lado para darle apoyo moral en esos momentos tan difíciles

Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba...., tenía que elegir otro camino…

De que me sirve la vida , si no la vivo contigo, de que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere y sin ti ya la e perdido....de que me sirve la vida...si eres lo que yo pido, voy detrás de tu ternura pero no me queda duda que me dejas sin tus besos.

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo, pues creo que no habra otra ocasión, para decirte que no me arrepiento , de haberte entregado el corazón...🎵

\- Yuuri....

Dijo casi en un sollozo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Escucha un ruido fuerte, al voltear a ver, ve a un joven moreno en el piso un poco adormitado, y flotandose la frente que se le estaba poniendo roja, comprende que estaba dormido en el sillón hace un momento, debió de enredarse con la sábana.

\- Victor te encuentras bien!?

Lo desconoce un momento, luego recuerda que estaba en la cafetería y de pronto se desmayó en los brazos del amigo de Yuuri.

\- phi... chit....

El moreno sonrie y se acerca a él

\- si soy yo... Vaya Victor... Me asustaste mucho, yo no sabía que hacer cuando colapsastes.... llevas dormido por dos dias.... yo.... No sabía que tú.... Tú...

Pone un semblante adolorido.

\- en verdad lo siento mucho... Yo no sabía que ...

\- no te preocupes... También para mí fue una sorpresa la primera vez que me dijeron que tenía cáncer....

Dice con suavidad Victor y una sonrisa amarga.

\- Víctor.... Yo creo que Yuuri debe saberlo.... él realmente te a estado buscando, también pienso que él cuidaría muy bien de ti....

Victor ve a otro lado

\- no quiero que se entere.....

\- Víctor... Por favor... Sabes lo que me costó no hacerlo en este momento.... No lo hice porque no quiero ir contra tus deseos... Pero pienso que sería lo mejor.

Victor lo voltea a ver con lágrimas , hay un profundo dolor en sus turquesas.

\- nooo!! .... Por favor.... no deseo que me vea así!!!... Yo estoy muriendo Phichit... No sería justo para Yuuri ser atado a este sufrimiento....

Dijo muy jadeante.

\- cálmate por favor Victor.... Acabas de despertar... No te esfuerces mucho...

Podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos, se notaba a leguas que Víctor deseaba tenerlo a su lado, aunque sus palabras dijeran lo contrario.

\- por favor no te esfuerces demasiado.... Pero en verdad necesitas que alguien cuide de ti....

\- me voy a internar en el hospital...

\- no es lo mismo Victor.... pienso que....

De pronto el teléfono sonó en su bolsillo.

\- discúlpame un momento... Hola? Aaah disculpa JJ no es que se me había olvidado... Es que surgió algo...

Victor miraba con nostalgia la espalda de Phichit, su porte ,ese traje negro le recordaba tanto a su Yuuri, voltio la mirada al techo, en verdad lo extrañaba, pero lo mejor sería que él no supiera su estado.

Por otro lado un azabache se sentía desconcertado, había veces que creía encontrar la solución, pero al darse cuenta que no era así, le frustraba demasiado.

Queria respuesta , quería encontrar una solución para al fin estar junto a Víctor sin que esté se afectará por su poder espiritual, realmente odiaba ser él quien debilitaba al albino. Y temia que de no hallar una solución, jamás volvería a estar con él.

Con frustración tira los libros de la mesa, lentamente se sienta en el piso y lleva sus manos a su rostro ahogando unas lágrimas, pero aunque encontrará una solución, el albino se había ido de su lado, él quería estar con Víctor, y le dolía mucho no saber en dónde estaba, por más que lo buscará , no había rastro del ruso.

Una vez creyó encontrase con él cuando vio un joven de una cabellera plateada al otro lado de la calle, su corazón se quería salir del pecho, sin importar le que la luz estaba a punto de cambiar a verde , corrió al otro extremo de la calle y por cerca le da un carro que solo pito y le dijo idiota por no tener cuidado.

Cuando ya tenía cerca la espalda de este, le sujeta el brazo.

\- Víctor!!

Asustado un joven de mirada miel se le queda viendo , sin entender por qué un extraño lo agarro de esa manera.

Yuuri rápido lo suelta y se inclina con vergüenza.

\- lo siento mucho! Lo confundí con otra persona.

La desilusión era notoria en el pobre azabache, realmente tenía la esperanza de que al fin lo había encontrado.

\- vaya.... Cada día estás peor....

No se había percatado que alguien había entrado en la habitación, con la mirada nublada en lágrimas, observa a su repentina visita 

\- que estas haciendo aquí?!.... No te habías ido a Rusia!

\- sí estuve allá pero ya las cosas han estado mejor , así que me mandaron de nuevo a cuidar de un idiota que está abandonando sus deberes... 

\- te refieres a mi!?

\- acaso hay otro idiota enamorado por aquí....

\- Phichit no te burles!!... No sabes cómo me siento

El moreno se acerca al azabache para ayudarle a levantarse, ya frente a frente Phichit toma la mejilla de Yuuri para observarlo mejor estaba muy pálido y tenía grandes ojeras de panda.

\- no era esa mi intención.... Estás más delgado amigo y el brillo de tus ojos cada vez es peor.

Con un poco de brusquedad Yuuri se aparta de él y se dirige a una ventana,no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, le dió la espalda y ve a hacia la ciudad.

-A qué has venido?!

\- ya te lo dije a cuidar de un idiota...

Empieza a recoger los libros del suelo y ponerlos en la mesa 

\- no deberías de maltratar estos libros , son una reliquia de cientos de años de conocimiento.

\- dejalos en su lugar.... Por favor vete .... Quiero estar solo.

Phichit lo miraba con sentimiento, en verdad el aura de Yuuri estaba cambiando y si eso pasaba más Yuuri no volvería a ser él mismo de antes.

\- Yuuri.... Por favor amigo olvídate de él ya....

\- TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS!!!

dijo furioso.

\- no....tú necesitas de alguien no te dejaré!

\- VETE!!!

Volvió a gritar y esta vez una ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar quebrando unas ventanas, Phichit puso las manos frente a su rostro para no salir herido.

\- YA CALMATE YUURI!!!! SOY TU AMIGO NO UN ENEMIGO!!!

gritó el moreno también, vio como Yuuri se tambalea un poco, la falta de sueño y los sentimientos sin control estaban haciendo estragos en él

\- por que eres tan testarudo!

\- porque tú también lo eres! Tú necesitas que alguien se quede a tu lado.

\- yo solo necesito a Víctor conmigo ...

Dijo casi en un sollozo Yuuri, Phichit sabía que está situación debía terminar ya entre ambos y aunque lastimaria a alguien, no quería ser un simple espectador, y aunque en este camino doloroso era seguro que perdería a uno, no quería estar ahí sin hacer nada.

\- Yuuri mírame!!!

Lentamente levantó su mirada hacia el moreno, quien tenía una mano a la altura de su pecho en un puño.

\- sé que esto es muy difícil y es importante para tí, pero debes ser fuerte porque van hacer días duros de ahora en adelante

Yuuri no entendía lo que su amigo quería decirle, vio entonces que Phichit extendió su mano y le arrojó algo que brillaba intensamente con la luz , al atraparlo ve que es su anillo, conmovido lo apretó contra él.

\- que significa esto....

\- Yuuri.... Esto es difícil para mí también , pero lo es más para Víctor...

El corazón de Yuuri se estremeció con solo oír el nombre de su amado, voltea a ver a su amigo incrédulo , pensó que el moreno seguía burlándose de su condición, pero vio que no bromeaba, entonces sus ojos que estaban tenues brillaron intensamente.

Lo encontré….


	17. Abrázame

17\. Abrázame

Lo encontré….

🎵 Hoy me dado cuenta, Qué no había sentido, tanto miedo antes que yo no decido que dios lo hace mejor

Y antes de perder de vista tu camino, quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor.

Quedate un segundo aquí hacerme compañía, y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mia

Y abrázame… Y Abrázame…. Y abrázame .. y abrázame

Dame una razón para quedarme, yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo …. Hasta que me haya ido…

Y abrázame…. Y abrázame🎵🎵

Camila (Abrázame)

\- está listo señor Nikiforov?

El solo asiente con la cabeza mientras agarra la bombona de oxígeno.

Últimamente le costaba respirar, se estaba acostumbrado a llevar el oxigeno en una pequeña carretilla y sentir el oxígeno por medio de esos pequeños tubitos transparente en sus fosas nasales

cada tarde era llevado a una especie de gimnacio bastante amplio para poder estirar las piernas el cual tenía unos grandes ventanales que daban a un jardín que ahora estaba cubierto por la nieve.  
agradecía que todavía se sentía con fuerza para andar y valerse por sí mismo en algunas áreas , se conmovia cada vez que se cruzaba con personas que eran paseadas en sillas de ruedas, la expresión de sus rostros era vacía, como si ya se habían rendido...solo esperaban el final , y algunos necesitaban ayuda para bañarse o comer, le dolía verlos así, a veces pensaba que un día, él llegaría a estar así de mal, y moriría solo, le entraba las ganas de tener a alguien que lo apoyará y sostuviera su mano cuando sentía que el frío y la oscuridad era cada vez más grande y difícil de soportar

Y lo que más le dolía, era que en cada fantasía, era Yuuri quien estaba junto a él, sonriendo le con dulzura y diciendole que no está solo y que nunca lo dejará solo.

Cuánto lamentaba haberlo alejado aquella vez...

el cáncer estaba cambiando , los doctores temían que pasara tan rápido, y que hiciera una metástasis a otros órganos del cuerpo en poco tiempo, trataban que el proceso fuera lo más lento posible, suministrándole narcóticos más fuertes, con eso esperaban que Víctor creará anticuerpos. 

Por el momento solo estaba alojado en su pecho y eso les alentaba un poco.  
Ya que habían visto una gran fortaleza en el joven y una fuerza de voluntad por vivir , pensaban que Víctor podría ganar la batalla pronto

Pero….

Aunque Víctor se mostraba optimista no lo estaba , por dentro era tan vulnerable y tenía mucho miedo, miedo de no poder superar esa enfermedad y que jamás vuelva a retomar el rumbo de su vida , se sentía perdido.

Se preguntaba porque le había sucedido esto, porque tiene que pasar por todas estas cosas si se considera una buena persona que no hace ningún mal a nadie, o acaso era alguna clase de castigo que había llegado a él, solo por no seguir las normas de la sociedad o la religión que reza que varón y hembra los creó, y por lo tanto multiplicaos .

Qué es maldito aquel hombre que yace con otro hombre.

-bien señor Nikiforov… trate de hacer un poco de ejercicio y si se siente mal no dude en hacer sonar la campanita, enseguida vendrá un enfermero ayudarle , si se siente mareado sientece un momento hasta que mejore el mareo 

\- De acuerdo….

La enfermera lo deja y Víctor da unos pasos por el lugar de pronto se detiene y mira hacia afuera le da un poco de nostalgia el paisaje …

\- Victor cariño mira cuánta nieve a caido… y si hacemos un muñeco….

El ruso se ríe divertido por la referencia…

\- No estamos algo viejos para esto….

\- qué va!!!…. Mi amor… uno nunca debe de dejar ser un niño, siempre debe vivir en tu interior …..

Yuuri lo toma de la mano mientras lo condice por donde había una gran montículo de nieve, el albino había notado un cambio en Yuuri, después de una charla que tuvieron de cómo se estaban alejando por sus compromisos, y que a veces era solo él que creaba un ambiente acogedor para la relación, aunque después le pidió disculpas por hacer ese berrinche ya que como adultos, sus compromisos de trabajo eran agotadores que no dejaba tiempo a veces de intimar, o salir.

Pero poco a poco vio que Yuuri se esforzaba por pasar más tiempo con él , le cocinaba, a veces iba a buscarlo al trabajo para almorzar, lo invitaba a salir a cenar o ver una película, también fue dejando su caracter serio y se mostraba más tierno y jugueton con él.

Estaban de rodillas dándole los últimos toques al muñeco de nieve

\- ya vez que casi te sale la cara.

\- La verdad que se ve algo rara..

\- claro que no se supone que debe ser redonda…

\- aaaah!! en serio…. Yo... la hice pensado en ti…. Tú eres mi inspiración.

No sabía si era por el frío , pero las mejillas e Yuuri estaban muy sonrojadas.

\- Aaah!!! me estás diciendo que estoy gordo!

\- No amor…No es eso…. Solo que me dijiste has una cara que te guste mucho y que sea muy redonda…. Bueno y tú me gustas mucho, y también los tazones de cerdo que hemos comido últimamente te han hecho engordar un poquito la cara… 

De pronto es aventado de espaldas al frío suelo, sufriendo de un ataque de cosquillas

\- jajajajaja…. No …. Piedad Yuuri jajajajaja…

\- No estoy gordo!!!

\- pmnnnn… Ya basta Yuuri!!! Ya no aguanto…. Me voy a orinar jajajajaja

Victor logra apartar las manos de Yuuri de su estómago y las toma en el aire ,los dos están con la respiración agitada y muy sonrojados, pero tienen una dulce sonrisa en los labios, los ojos de Yuuri brillan y pronto pone las manos de Víctor a los lados todavía entrelazados sus dedos, se inclina y lo besa suavemente.

\- Te amo mucho… mi amado Victor... eres el amor de mi vida...

Unas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, se acerca más a la ventana, pone una mano en el vidrio, sintiendo el frío en ellos.

algo que le encantaba a Víctor, era que Yuuri siempre trataba de respetar sus decisiones y darle su espacio personal… queriendo siempre lo mejor para él, pero en esa ocasión , hubiera querido que Yuuri no hubiera sido tan considerado con él.

\- perdóname…. Tomé una decisión estúpida… no...no quiero … no quiero morir solo...

Mordió sus labios frustrado.

Agachó la cabeza queriendo calmar sus lágrimas, pegó la frente al vidrio, de pronto siente un agradable aroma, frente él alguien le ofrece una rosa azul, sintió un escalofrío al escuchar una suave voz en su oreja.

\- No pude evitar quedarme con ella , desde un principio quería dártela a ti… es tan hermosa... como tú . ..

Ahogo un gemido, su corazón latía con fuerza, y rápido voltea al lado y ahí estaba la persona que le robaba el sueño, la persona que tanto extrañaba ,esos ojos carmín tan brillantes como juegos artificiales.

\- Yuuri….

Mmmmm

Yuuri ahogo un gemido y rápido lo tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza, lo llenó de muchos besos en la mejilla y besaba sus lágrimas con devoción, aunque él no podía controlar las propias.

\- Mi amor…. Al fin, al fin te encuentro….

"Dame una razón para quedarme, yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo …. Hasta que me haya ido…

Y abrázame…. Y abrázame" 🎵


	18. Por Favor

No hay nadie más

No hay nadie más….

Se llevó todo , se llevó tristeza, ya no existe espacio en la melancolia , porque a su lado todo tiene más razón.

Me llevé sus lágrimas , llegaron risas….cuando estamos juntos la tierra se paraliza,   
se paraliza

Hay algo más, inexplicable con su mirada , inigualable como la manera en que me cela y trata de disimular que no está mal.

Voy a cuidarte…  
por las noches…. voy a amarte ,  
Sin reproches….

Te voy a extrañar, en la tempestad...  
Y aunque existan mil razones para renunciar….

Voy a cuidarte…  
por las noches…. voy a amarte ,  
Sin reproches….

Te voy a extrañar, en la soledad….  
Y aunque existan mil razones para terminar….

No hay nadie más

No hay nadie más….

No quiero a nadie más….

( Sebastián Yatra.)

Sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, en cuanto supo el lugar en donde se encontraba Victor, jamás imaginó que algo así le estuviera pasando a su amado y también sentía una gran rabia a si mismo por qué en el fondo sabía que él lo había provocado, pensó que si se alejaba antes, no dejaría daños en Víctor, pero estaba muy equivocado…

Había condenado a su amado… y eso era lo que más le dolía, se había prometido a cuidarlo y protegerlo, e incluso de si mismo y había fallado miserablemente.

También  
no entendía porque le habia ocultado su estado, si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio que él le pidió distancia, muy en contra de sus deseos,no lo hubiera dejado solo.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomo un vuelo a San Petersburgo, junto con Phichit, que trataba de tranquilizar lo, ya que Víctor lo necesitaba fuerte para lo que vendría.

Trato de dormir un poco ,ya que el cansancio era notorio en sus ojos, Phichit tenía razón , débil no le servía a Víctor, y necesitaba encontrar una forma de salvarlo de ese terrible destino.

Trago grueso en cuanto lo vio aparecer, estaba muy delgado, caminaba despacio, llevaba oxígeno para respirar, y a pesar de las terapias, aun tenía cabello

aún en ese estado, Víctor era hermoso, tenía un semblante juvenil todavía que se negaba a dejarle, pero la alegría que lo caracterizaba no estaba ya, se miraba bastante decaído.

Trato de que no le fallaran las piernas y se acercó a él, dispuesto a todo en contra, esta vez no renunciaría a él.

\- No pude evitar quedarme con ella , desde un principio quería dártela a ti… es tan hermosa... como tú . .

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, podía ver la incredulidad de Víctor en su mirada llorosa, lo cual le partió en dos y comenzo a llorar también.

No soportando más la distancia lo estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza, repartiendo besos en toda su cara, al fin después de tantos meses , estaba junto a él.

\- Yuuri!…. No estoy delirando….

\- Vitya… mi amado Vitya … porque cariño… porqué no me dijiste antes de esto…

\- Yu…. Yuuri… basta ya!! Por favor…

Muy a su pesar se separa de él, Víctor retrocede unos pasos, se nota asustado, temblaba su cuerpo

\- Cómo supiste?... Fue Phichit verdad…

\- No te enfades con él por favor….

Trato de acercarse y volvio a retroceder Victor, era claro que lo estaba rechazando, no quería precionarlo así que le dió un poco de espacio.

\- Victor… por favor no hagas esto..

\- No… tú no me hagas esto a mi.... creo que fui muy claro contigo la última vez…. No te acerques a mi!!!

\- cariño… por favor…. No te agites….

Victor se estaba comenzando a sentir mareado, fue muy fuerte volver a verlo , hace poco estaba imaginando su rostro y ahora lo tenía ahí frente a él, y a pesar que hace poco deseaba tenerlo a su lado así,no quería que lo hubiera visto en tal estado lamentable, trato de cubrirse los brazos con vergüenza,bajando las mangas del suéter, pero era obvio que Yuuri se había dado cuenta ya de su deplorable estado, no quería que eso hubiera pasado, quería evitar esa mirada de dolor en su rostro , le dolía el corazón provocar tal estado en él.

\- Déjame solo… olvidate de mi… has tu vida con alguien que pueda cuidar de sí mismo y de ti…. Yo…. Yo… no puedo ya hacerlo….

La voz le temblaba horrible y no se atrevía a verle a la cara, Ya no quería verlo,se dió la vuelta para escapar de ahí, pero pronto se ve atrapado en una pared y no supo en que momento sus labios fueron capturados en un beso, necesitado pero sin ser tan brusco,empezó a darle golpes en el pecho para que lo dejara,pero no dejaba de besarlo, entonces lo mordio con fuerza.

Solo así logro que lo soltará, comenzó a toser un poco y trato de regular su respiración, podía sentir como Yuuri flotaba su espalda con cuidado, ya más calmado Yuuri lo lleva a sentarse en una silla de ruedas.

\- Lo siento

Dijo con suavidad al momento de agacharse para quedar a la altura de Víctor.

\- tonto….

Dijo un poco frustrado el albino, aunque le dió un poco de lástima ver un poco de sangre en los labios y la camisa blanca de Yuuri, sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó en los labios.

\- No quise hacerte esto….

\- Descuida cariño… fue mi culpa… pero no encuentro la manera de que entiendas que no quiero dejarte... quiero estar contigo, darte los cuidados necesarios y estar ahí cuando necesites de un abrazo

\- Por favor Yuuri… no quiero atarte a esto…

\- No es atadura si estás con la persona que amas…

Yuuri entrelaza sus manos en las cuales estaban los anillos, estaba feliz de que Víctor todavía lo portará en su dedo.

\- Recuerdas cariño… en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

Victor trato de ahogar una risa, Yuuri podía cambiar su estado de ánimo de un momento a otro en segundos

\- se oye cómo los votos de matrimonio… pero yo no quiero que sufras por esto…. tú mereces a alguien mejor.

\- Victor, jamás me arrepiento de haberte elegido como mi compañero y haberte entregado el corazón…. Te amo y sé que tú también me amas..

\- oye suenas un poco arrogante…

\- no es arrogancia mi amor... Es la verdad… te amo… y no insistas en que te deje, no lo haré aunque me quieras golpear no te dejare.

Mirada turquesa y rojisa se miran fijamente, comenzaba a descubrir una faceta osbtinada en Yuuri.

\- Entonces me dejas cuidar de ti, Vitya!?.


	19. Mi Rosa

Alejate de mi pues tú bien sabes que no te merezco,

Quisiera arrepentirme ser él mismo y no decirte esto...

Alejate de mi , escapa ya no debo verte

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte

La luz ya no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza,

Un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para darte la salida

Y alejate de mi amor…

Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo, no soy en que verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo.

Si aún no me lo crees amor

Y quieres tú correr el riesgo

Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar 

a quien más quiero…..

( Camila )

Despacio Yuuri desliza la silla de ruedas, hacia la habitación de Víctor.

Quien aún estaba recio a dejarlo entrar de nuevo a su vida .

Me dejas cuidar de ti… Victor!?

preguntó con suavidad Yuuri , le sonreía con calidez con la esperanza de derribar esa coraza en él,no quería que pasará solo en esto, pero

la expresión de Víctor era de totalmente no quiero ,vete...,aunque... su mirada delataba que era lo que realmente deseaba, y por un breve momento Yuuri se sintió mal ante la negativa de su amado , decidio no rendirse a sus caprichos.

Sonrió con ternura acomoda los cabellos contrarios y sin decir palabra lo conduce a su habitación.

Victor quería decirle una y otra vez que se marchase y lo dejara solo con su dolor, pero se sentía muy débil para continuar la discusión, habia tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy, así que simplemente se calló y dejó que Yuuri lo llevará

Cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto, Víctor le agradeció por haber lo traído y le dijo que ya se fuera y que ya no lo volviera a buscar, se paró y empezó a agarrar su bombona de oxigeno, cuando sintió que era tomado del suelo como si nada y llevado en brazos hasta la cama.

\- Pero… que haces!!

\- Shhhh… se buen niño y déjate querer…

Dijo cariñoso cerca de su oreja, mandando un escalofrío a su cuerpo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él lo tomara de esa manera, su corazón se agitó con fuerza , pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, estaba con la firme idea que Yuuri no lo viera cuando lo más deplorable de la enfermedad lo atacará, lo quería demasiado para que tuviera esa enorme tristeza y el gran vacío que dejará cuando él se vaya, no quería que él sufriera así, no quería verlo con el alma hecho pedazos como había visto a otras personas pasar.

Amaba demasiado a Yuuri para provocarle ese dolor.

\- Te veré mañana cariño…. Descansa por hoy.

\- Yuuri… yo no….

Fue silenciado con un dedo.

\- Ódiame si quieres amor…. Pero no te dejare … No lo haré Victor… quiero estar contigo, ser tu apoyo y escucharte cuando ya no puedas guardarlo más en tu pecho…

Le brindó una cálida sonrisa y beso su coronilla antes de irse. 

Dejando a Víctor una sensación agridulce en su pecho, podía sentir las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejías , apretó con fuerza las sábanas

\- Yuuri…

Cuando al fin salio de la habitación, la calidad sonrisa se borró de sus labios, cubrio su boca con su mano para que no saliera ningún ruido, se sentía miserable por llevar a tal estado a su amado, le costó mucho aparentar estar sereno para no hacer sentir mas mal a Víctor, todavía veía sus ojos asustados en cuanto se encontraron, como su cuerpo tembló al encontrarlo en tal estado, quería darle seguridad hacerlo sentir bien a su lado y darle todo el amor que se merece..

camino por el largo pasillo hasta los ascensores, pero decidió ir por las gradas mejor, bajo el primer tramo pero ya en el segundo sintio que ya no podía dar otro paso, despacio se deslizó hasta sentarse en una grada, con las rodillas flexionadas, ya ahi no lo miraba Victor , así que oculta su rostro en ellas y empieza a soltar su dolor, se prometió ser fuerte para Víctor y no le quería fallar más.

\- Yuuri!?

Miro hacia arriba y era Phichit que lo veía con empatía, rápido se tira a sus brazos

\- Phichit!.... Por... porque no me lo dijiste antes?!… Victor…. Mi amado Victor...no..no...no por favor no dios…. No.....mm

Yuuri ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su amigo llorando con amargura, mientras esté le flotaba la espalda en consuelo.

\- Tranquilo amigo…. Sé que es fuerte verlo así…. Y los dos sufren con esto… no están solos…. no desistas amigo. ..

\- no quiere que este con él...

\- es normal, puede que también tenga miedo

\- lo sé...pero no quisiera que se enojara más... eso le haría daño...

Phichit hizo que lo mirada a los ojos

\- entonces… te rendiras con él!?

Yuuri retiraba sus lágrimas con sus manos.

\- no… no me rendiré está vez… seré tan insistente hasta que Víctor me acepte.

Phichit sonrió conciliador.

Y tal como lo prometió, no había día que Yuuri no visitaba a Víctor y aunque era recibido con frialdad, no mostraba signos de querer rendirse, a veces lo llevaba en la silla de ruedas a dar un par de vueltas en el gimnasio, y aunque no hablara Victor con él, Yuuri siempre le contaba de cualquier tema o le leía algún libro, cuando estaban en la habitación, aunque Victor no lo miraba a la cara cuando esté estaba con él, escuchaba atentamente, siempre le había encantado su voz.

Para Víctor, se le estaba haciendo más difícil, mantener alejado a Yuuri, no funcionó decirle palabras hirientes, tampoco mostrarse agresivo y hostil, y definitivamente la ley del hielo no estaba haciendo resultado.

Se preguntaba hasta cuándo Yuuri se cansaría de él….

****/

Un día estando solo en su habitación, sentía que la respiración no le daba para más, y cayó al suelo, quería alcanzar el botón de auxilio, pero no podía, queria gritar pero su voz moría en su garganta, de pronto sintió como alguien lo tomo de los hombros y lo último que vio fue esa mirada rojisa, viendo le con angustia, se aferró a su brazo con fuerza.

\- Victor!

Sintió como si flotara entre el aire, se sentía frío , a veces pensaba que lo mejor era dejarse morir ya que no tenía familia que lo apoyará, el amor le había sido negado por una extraña razón, cada vez que creía que al fin lo había encontrado, era cuando lo dejaban con sus sentimientos.,

soñaba que sus sentimientos estaban en hermosas rosas rojas, que tenía en sus manos y que cada vez que sentía que esa persona era la indicada le daba una con mucho amor, la persona la recibe y le da las gracias, pero al paso del tiempo la hermosa rosa roja era aplastada enfrente de él como si nada, y veía incrédulo como los pétalos volaban en el aire y al tocar el suelo se marchitaban, ya no quería ver eso, cada vez que sucedía sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, dejo caer las otras rosas al suelo y luego cae él de rodillas llorando, sintió a alguien aproximándose , al alzar la vista frente a él un hermoso ramo de rosas azules estaba , asombrado las recibe, era la primera vez que recibía rosas , siempre era él quien las daba, de ahí sobre las rosas la persona pone un enorme girasol.

Te amo… quiero ser parte de tu vida y cuidar de ti…

Sintió agitar su corazón y las rosas que había tirado al suelo desprendieron sus pétalos y volaban en el aire rodeando a la persona frente a él , quien no podía distinguir su rostro.

\- Pero… yo no tengo ninguna rosa que darte en retribución….

\- ….. ya me has dado algo hermoso porque vivir … a ti….

Dijo la persona , Victor sintió una gran calidez en su corazón

La imagen de un azabache que lo ve con tanto amor aparece frente a él.

Yuu….

Despertó con lágrimas en los ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que colapsó, se topo con el mismo techo de hospital, tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno , todavía se sentía un poco débil, a veces pensaba que estando ahí era lo que lo ponía más peor aún, pero en su departamento no tenía a nadie que cuidara de él y si sucedía lo mismo de seguro lo encontrarían hasta que su carne se estuviera pudriendo…

Qué horrible sensación sentia de solo imaginarlo.

Se sentó despacio, quería un vaso de agua, cuando vio hacia la mesita de noche , noto que alguen dormía en el sillón, soltó un gemido cuando vio que era Yuuri que estaba ahí, apenas cabía en el sillón y de seguro a de tener frio ya que la manta estaba en el suelo.

Tenía unas grandes ojeras y su cabello era un desastre, se preguntaba desde hace cuanto no dormía bien.

\- Yuuri….

Su voz sonó un poco ronca, pero el azabache no se despertó,se quitó la mascarilla, y probó si podía levantar se, y aunque se sentía un poco mareado todavía se alegró que podía moverse aunque sea despacio y ayudado de la percha de donde todavía estaba conectado al suero , camino hasta él, recogió la manta y se dispuso a cubrirlo, sintió que se removió un poco y despacio abrió los ojos, en cuanto vio a Víctor, Yuuri de inmediato se incorpora y casi se cae de bruces por la acción.

\- Oh mi dios… Yuuri! Ten más cuidado.

\- Vitya!!! Qué haces levantado , debes descansar amor…

Carga a Víctor y como puede lo lleva y lo vuelve a poner en la cama.

\- No hagas eso de nuevo cariño… te puedes lastimar.

\- Parecias tener frio.

\- Yo no importo amor…Por favor descansa para que te recuperes

\- Qué me pasó!?

\- Llegó líquido a tus pulmones, y por ello colapsastes, te lo sacaron y estaban esperando tu recuperación, pero no habías despertado en más de una semana por eso estábamos preocupados.

\- Tú estabas aquí cuando eso pasó verdad.. y todo este tiempo has estado cuidando de mi…No es así..

Las mejillas de yuuri se sonrojaron

\- Sé que no quieres que este contigo… pero no quiero dejarte… yo quiero estar contigo, cuidarte y llenarte de mimos…. Siempre e respetado tus deseos pero esta vez no lo haré Vitya…. Porque siento que me muero al estar lejos de ti….no importa que estés aquí…. No quiero que pienses que es compasión, quiero estar contigo porque te amo…Eres el amor de mi vida Vitya…

Dijo casi en un sollozo y al borde de las lágrimas, Victor lo ve con serenidad..

\- Entonces ….. tendré que irme del hospital

Yuuri lo mira asustado y confundido.

\- Pero porque dice eso amor…. Tu necesitas que alguien cuidado de ti…

\- quiero irme al apartamento y vivir lo último que me quede ahí...

\- eeh!?

\- Ahí podrás cuidarme y mimarme mejor.

Dijo con una leve sonrisa, en cambio Yuuri no podía contener más sus emociones, al ver que al fin Victor sedia a sus deseos.

\- lo dices en serío!!!

\- mmmm.. disculpa que te haya hecho sufrir todo este tiempo… solo no quería lastimarte más.. pero también quiero ser egoísta y te quiero mucho… mucho Yuuri…

Yuuri ahogo un gemido y lo abraza sin poder contener sus lágrimas, mientras que Víctor acaricia sus cabellos con ternura, para que seguir negandose a la felicidad que le da Yuuri, y aunque al final duela , quería disfrutar del amor correspondido al fin, Yuuri le da todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Yuuri es su rosa azul..


	20. Ángel

Y yo que me pasaba noches días, entre amores de mentiras

Entre besos de papel  
Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas  
Ni en princesas encantadas,  
No me pude defender

Y eres tú, solo tú  
La que me lleva a la luna  
La que calma mi locura  
La que me quema la piel

Y eres tú siempre tú

Ángel de la madrugada  
El tatuaje de mi alma   
Para siempre te encontré….

Me quedé de tu mirar  
Me quedé con tu sonrisa  
Si te vas, no existe nada si te vas

Y ahora sé, solo sé  
Te cruzaste en mi camino  
Encontré el paraíso y me quedé

Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas  
Ni en princesas encantadas,  
No me pude defender

Y eres tú, solo tú

La que me lleva a la luna  
La que calma mi locura  
La que me quema la piel  
Y eres tú siempre tú  
Ángel de la madrugada  
El tatuaje de mi alma   
Para siempre te encontré….

Elefante ( Ángel )

Para Víctor era como un sueño que al fin se hacia realidad, siempre había anhelado amar a alguien tan intensamente y que su amor fuera correspondido con la misma pasión, para él la llegada de Yuuri a su vida.  
fue al fin la recompensa a sus súplicas, de tantas decepciones vividas y tantas lágrimas que derramó por las personas incorrectas.

Pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada, y le envío esa maldita enfermedad, que puso en jaque todo lo que había construido con él azabache.

Sabía que había tomado una decisión difícil , y egoísta, pero era porque lo amaba demasiado, y solo quería sufrir en silencio, pero soltar a lo que más quería en la vida lo había llevado a una situación peor.

Por ello, ahí abrazado a él , se juro en silencio que , aunque fuera un camino tormentoso y difícil, no tendría más miedo porque habría una mano sosteniendo le con fuerza.

Yuuri hizo todo lo posible para sacar a Víctor de ahí y llevarlo al apartamento, aunque para el hubiera sido mejor llevárselo de nuevo a su hogar, pero no quería que Víctor le sentara mal el viaje,así que se resignó a quedarse en Rusia, y también para llevar el tratamiento de Víctor.

Después de dos días , de saber la condición en la que estaba su amado Vitya, y que le dieran todas las indicaciones necesaria por si se ponía peor y saber que hacer.

Estaban listos para irse y volver a retomar su vida.

Yuuri abrigo bien a Víctor, le puso un suéter, una bufanda y un gorro de lana, y también acomoda los tubitos en su nariz para que le llegará bien el aire, sacándole una risa risueña a Víctor, que todavía no podía creer que iban a volver a vivir juntos, por un breve momento se quedaron viendo a los ojos , Yuuri acarició su mejilla con cariño.

\-- amor ... Estas listo!

Susurró para él.

Los ojos de Víctor brillaban intensamente, tenía un mejor semblante y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después de tanto tiempo Victor se sentía feliz.

\- si…Estoy listo.

Se abrazó a Yuuri, mientras que este lo levanta y lo pone en silla con cuidado, le pone su mochila en sus piernas, después de hacerlo le besó la coronilla.

\- Ok… aquí vamos!

Dijo Yuuri, mientras empuja la silla de ruedas, abajo lo esperaba Phichit con las otras cosas del albino.

\- Hola Víctor!!!

Dice Phichit muy jovial y se acerca a abrazarlo , sorprendiendo un poco a Víctor, ya que no eran tan cercanos para hacerlo.

\- H..hola..

\- Cuidado Phichit!!! No lo hagas tan fuerte.

\- No seas tan celoso!! También quiero abrazar a Víctor, ya estarán solos para hacerlo tú!!!

Yuuri se sonrojo en vergüenza.

\- Phichit!!!

Victor cubrio sus labios con una mano para reprimir una carcajada, no era la primera vez que miraba a Yuuri en ese modo, o era demasiado cuidadoso con él o en verdad era muy celoso, no importaba de cualquier forma le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento se sintió un poco extraño, tenía ya varios días de no estar en el,así que era comprensible que hubiera un poco de polvo

\- Espero que te guste….Es un poco pequeño…

\- Está bien cariño…. Es entendible ya que solo tú vivías aquí...sabes que te quedarás un rato descansando en ese sillón mientras Phichit y yo limpiamos un poco.

\- Quiero ayudar en algo.

\- No te preocupes Vitya….

\- Pero…

Es silenciado con un dedo

\- Shhhh!... No te preocupes… se buen niño y quedate aqui descansando mientras Phichit y yo limpiamos….

Yuuri se le quedó viendo a Phichit , mientras que este afirma con la cabeza, resignado Victor se queda ahí mientras mira como los jóvenes empiezan a limpiar y mover algunas cosas.

Después de un rato y haber ventilado las habitaciones, Yuuri entra al cuarto de Victor con él en brazos, para dejarlo en la cama, aunque Victor le aseguro que podía caminar hasta ahí, Yuuri no se lo permitió.

\- Toma una siesta , mientras Phichit y yo hacemos algo de comer.

\- Yuuri.... lamento todo esto…de ahora en adelante creo que solo seré una carga para ti.

Dice con un tono de voz decaído y volteando a ver a otro lado.

\- No digas eso mi amor… para mí nunca lo serás

Antes de que vuelva a decir algo negativo de si mismo, Yuuri acaricia su mejilla y hace que lo vuelva a ver

\- Desde la primera vez que vi estos hermosos turquesas… la pureza que irradian me dejó sin aliento, tienes una hermosa alma Victor Nikiforov , desde ese día supe que quería cuidarte para toda la vida, me enamoré de un hermoso ángel… y si es pecado amarte, nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, me has dado una razón por la cual vivir.

Ante tal sinceridad de Yuuri, Victor se sonroja, jamás le habían dicho que parecía un ángel.

\- Yo no soy ….como dices … y aunque lo fuera , mis alas están rotas ya.

\- Entonces inventare una forma para volver a elevarte al cielo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Victor se pusieron vidriosos y sonrió con timidez.

\- Porque eres tan bueno conmigo...

\- No es obvio!... Es porque estoy bajo el hechizo de un ángel, estoy muy enamorado de Víctor Nikiforov.

Dice risueño Yuuri , haciendole sonreír también, de pronto sintió que acaricia su mentón, al tenerlo tan cerca, supo lo que se avecinaba, también él lo ama, sintió los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos y con suavidad se entregaba a ellos.

\- descansa un poco amor

Dice Yuuri mientras le vuelve a robar otro beso.

En la cocina Phichit estaba preparando la salsa, al notar a su amigo sonríe porque al fin lo ve de buen humor le señala que prepare lo demás

\- Como está ?

\- Esta tomando una siesta…. Se miraba un poco agotado

\- No es fácil para él volver a adaptar se a esto de nuevo.

\- Lo sé Phich….Pero.... me alegro que ya no esté en el hospital.

\- Y lo mejor ya no está solo.

\- Así es Phichit… Ya no va estar solo

Una cálida sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

\- Por cierto…. Conseguí lo que me pediste, pero ten cuidado con eso siip

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminan

\- Gracias Phich….

Los tres disfrutaron de una animada cena, Victor se sentía en famila al fin se sentía en un hogar.

Después de un rato Phichit se retiró al hotel, y aunque le dijeron que se quedara la noche, amablemente rechazo la oferta, y guiñándole un ojo a Yuuri en picardía les dice que tengan una linda noche.

Dejándolo con un poco de vergüenza.

\- está bien tu almohada cariño?

-Si… gracias…

Revisa su bombona de oxigeno y luego le da un beso en la frente.

\- Descansa Vitya.

Cuando estaba por retirarse, su brazo se ve agarrado por Víctor, voltea a verlo confundido.

\- qué sucede cariño?

\- a dónde piensas dormir?

\- Eeh! En el sofá mi amor, ya mañana buscaré un futón…. Espero que vendan por aquí...

\- Y porque no duermes aquí.

Dice con las mejillas sonrojadas, al igual Yuuri siente las suyas calientes.

\- La cama es grande, creo que no habría problema.

\- Cariño….creo que mejor no, tu necesitas descansar

\- Pero tú también….

\- Yo estaré bien cariño

\- No me sentiré tranquilo si duermes ahí, además ya está el invierno y creeme es muy duro el frío por este tiempo.

\- mmn... estás bien cariño….

No queria seguirle la contraria a Víctor y mentiría si no estuviera de acuerdo, así que , se puso ropa más cómoda y se metió a la cama dejándole un espacio considerable a Víctor , quien feliz le sonríe

\- Buenas noches Vitya.

\- Buenas noches amor...

Después de un rato , siente que Yuuri está profundamente dormido, se sentía un poco mal de que se reforzará demás por él pero a la vez feliz de que estuviera a su lado.

Despacio se acerca hasta él y siente un pequeño escalofrío por su calor, se acomoda a su lado y escucha la respiración y sus latidos, sonríe con ternura.

\- Te amo mucho Yuuri… gracias por no rendirte conmigo...


End file.
